


10 фактов о Такии Генджи, которые с риском для жизни узнал Тамао Сэридзава

by Genma_2008



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genma_2008/pseuds/Genma_2008
Summary: Из мелочей складывается жизнь. Из мелочей Тамао собирает пазл под названием "Такия Генджи"
Relationships: Serizawa Tamao/Takiya Genji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Факт 1. Генджи носит очки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2019 для команды J-Doramas and Movies. Ник на дайри - Kamui2008
> 
> В название стоит 10 фактов, но здесь и на ФБ их пока 9. Когда-нибудь я добью нц-у и вставлю её 10 главой.

** Факт 1. Генджи носит очки **

Такия Генджи был как ураган. Он сносил всё на своём пути, шёл к своей цели и был абсолютно непредсказуем — нельзя было сказать, в какую сторону его развернёт на сто восемьдесят градусов на этот раз. И противостоять этому напору было невозможно. Только держаться за что-нибудь покрепче, иначе «Полетели, Дороти, прощай, родной Канзас». Проверено сперва Макисе, а затем Идзаки.

Не то чтобы Тамао специально следил за Такией. Нет, вовсе нет. Больно надо. Но после проигрыша взгляд сам искал в толпе разномастных судзурановцев высокую фигуру с куцым хвостиком на затылке. Они старались не пересекаться. Ни его генералы, ни генералы Генджи. Тамао признавал — победа Такии была честной. Он был сильным противником и победил. Тамао проиграл. Вот и всё. Слов много, но не тех, что может сказать победитель проигравшему. Поэтому Тамао с парнями тихо-мирно перебрались на задний двор, оставив Генджи крышу. Диван Тамао забрал с собой — из принципа, как частную собственность. И в качестве моральной компенсации. Пусть тот стоял там и до него, но удержаться от маленькой пакости в адрес Такии он не смог. 

Они пересекались редко. Но всё же пересекались. Судзуран был не такой уж и большой школой. Каждый раз, когда Такия попадал в его поле зрения, Тамао неосознанно начинал наблюдать. Ну, а что? Врага нужно знать в лицо. Нет. Он не собирался устраивать повторную битву или собирать силы. Тамао знал — за ним пойдут, если он позовёт. И в этот раз отстоять трон у Генджи вряд ли выйдет. Завоевать вершину Судзурана — мало, нужно суметь удержаться на ней. Но звать и собирать силы не хотелось. Титул Короля Судзурана ему не очень-то и нужен. Всё, что Тамао надо — у него уже есть. Есть Токио, есть Токаджи, есть Цуцумото, есть сосиски и пиво, есть диван, на котором можно сидеть с друзьями, жрать жареные сосиски и пить то самое пиво. И есть Судзуран, где он всё это приобрёл. А титул короля — это просто титул. Рано или поздно школа закончится, исчезнет титул, а друзья, сосиски и пиво останутся. И это главное. Такия пока этого не понимает. Вот и бьётся, баран упрямый.

Помимо школьных коридоров они сталкивались и на дополнительных занятиях, куда сгоняли все выпускные классы. Хочешь — не хочешь, а экзамены никто не отменял. И как бы ни прискорбно было вспоминать этот факт, но Судзуран был школой. Здесь учили. Иногда. Поэтому класс Тамао и класс Генджи очень часто оказывались в одном кабинете. Школьное руководство видимо считало, что сильнейший класс должен помогать отстающим. О да... Они хоть и сохраняли нейтралитет по отношению друг к другу, но в любой момент были готовы помочь. Так помочь, что костей потом учителя не соберут.

Тамао сидел в первом ряду у окна. Замечательное место: хороший обзор класса, видно кто что делает, замечательный вид из окна. Ветерок опять же. А вот Такия сидел в третьем ряду за предпоследней партой. Обычно он либо не приходил, либо страдал какой-то хернёй, но чаще всего спал. 

Смотреть за Такией — дурная привычка. Как курить. И надо бы бросить, но не можешь или вечно откладываешь на потом. Вот и Тамао тоже откладывал. Стоило Такии нарисоваться на горизонте, как взгляд сам собой приклеивался к этому придурку. Иногда Тамао замечал, как Генджи щурится, словно прикидывает что-то в голове. А иногда, будто высматривает кого-то. В этом случае он предпочитал свалить куда-нибудь подальше. Хрен знает, что в голове у этого идиота. Параноик хренов. Тамао случайно застукал того в туалете пару дней назад. Так этот больной шарахнулся в сторону и за спину сразу что-то спрятал. Не, точно припадочный. А с психами, говорят, нужно быть осторожными. Ты ему сегодня в глаз. А он тебе завтра ножик в печень. Неравноценно как-то. Да и Тамао как бы вообще наплевать, он в дела Такии лезть не собирался.

В этот раз у них была математика, им задали небольшую проверочную. Учитель раздал задания, написал дополнительные задачи на доске и выбежал из класса. В целях безопасности. Тамао математику не любил, но неплохо разбирался. Задания были простые. Для дебилов. Ну да, интеллектом судзурановцы не отличались, не в этом их плюсы. Тамао было скучно. Задачки он решил быстро, к заданиям приступать не хотелось. А другого занятия, кроме как разглядывать одноклассников, не нашлось. Токио что-то решал, то и дело сверяясь с потрёпанным учебником. Токаджи быстро-быстро писал — вот уж кто нацелен на лучший результат. В прошлый раз Идзаки получил девяносто из ста. Юджи посчитал такой результат личным оскорблением. И теперь старался обойти эту блондинку, удачи ему, чо. Хорошую мотивацию нашёл Юджи. Сам Такия сидел, сгорбившись над своими листочками, и смотрел на доску. Кончик карандаша был весь обгрызен, а губы Генджи постоянно шевелились, будто он читал вслух, но не понимал написанного. Затем смотрел на свои записи, что-то чиркал и вновь смотрел на доску.

Надо же! Какая страсть к учёбе. Нет, Тамао вовсе не думал, что Генджи тупой или не умеет читать. Хотя кто его знает... иногда у Тамао мелькали такие мысли. Просто он не ожидал от Такии такого рвения. Но тот явно нервничал. До конца урока оставалось десять минут, а у Генджи походу ничего не получалось. Тот подавался вперёд, опираясь на края парты, щурился, словно пытался что-то рассмотреть, но, похоже, всё было без толку. Когда прозвенел звонок, Такия первым сорвался и вылетел из класса.

Надо же, какой нервный. Тамао спокойно дождался Токио и Юджи, чтобы всем вместе пойти на обед. А проблемы Такии — это проблемы Такии. Разбираться в сложной жизненной системе новоявленного лидера Тамао не собирался. Единственное, на что он надеялся, что сегодня они с ним больше не пересекутся.

Как же он ошибался. Видимо, сегодня Тамао мирозданью не нравился. Они завалились в бар, чтобы отпраздновать выздоровление Токио. И пусть тому нельзя было пить, им-то можно. Да и весело провести время — кто не захочет. Этот бар нашли Миками, наперебой крича, что здесь лучшее пиво, лучшее виски, лучшие девчонки и по ценам вообще всё бест. Кажется, не только Миками так считали: Генджи и его генералы уже были внутри, похоже, тоже что-то отмечали. На минуту воцарилась тишина. Тамао уже хотел уйти, но Токио закатил глаза, прошипев что-то про детский сад, и за руку затащил его внутрь. Остальным не оставалось ничего другого как зайти следом.

Такия молча переглянулся со своими парнями, пожал плечами и все вернулись к своим делам. Тамао выбрал самый дальний столик, чтобы не мозолить друг другу глаза, но обзор на Генджи с Идзаки всё равно был прекрасный. Они играли в дартс. Вернее, играл Генджи, а Идзаки его учил. Настроение было подпорчено неожиданной встречей. Токаджи скрипел зубами, мрачно уставившись на эту парочку. Похоже, что в его списке «За что нужно уебать Идзаки Шуна» прибавился ещё один пункт. Токио вместе с Миками принесли выпивку, но на царящую за их столиком гнетущую атмосферу это никак не повлияло. Отметили, блядь, называется. Такеши и Манабу старались всех расшевелить, но то и дело поглядывали на GPS.

— Ну нахуй. — первым не выдержал Токаджи. Схватив со стола пачку сигарет, он вышел на улицу, задев Идзаки плечом. Тот лишь ухмыльнулся, придержал Такию за плечо и вернулся к прерванной игре.

— Может того, накостыляем им? — предложил Цуцумото. Он переводил взгляд с Тамао на Токио и обратно, вертя в руках зажигалку.

— Давайте, а то скучно как-то... — начал Такеши.

— А так повеселимся! — радостно закончил Манабу.

Предложение было заманчивым. Почему-то вид смеющегося Генджи в компании Идзаки бесил. Хотелось обоим врезать по наглым мордам, затем по почкам, потом ногой в печень, а дальше как пойдёт. Но не стоило. В конце-то концов! Весь мир не сошёлся на этом засранце. Пусть что хочет — то и творит, а они здесь ради Токио. Тамао покачал головой. Не уж, сейчас им не до драк. Братья Миками пожали плечами и тут же вспомнили похабный анекдот, вернулся успокоившийся Токаджи, Цуцумото отбросил зажигалку и откинулся на спинку стула. А Токио разулыбался. Всех отпустило. Даже дышать стало легче. Завязался разговор, пошла новая порция выпивки, а взгляд Тамао снова приклеился к Генджи. Тот ни разу так и не попал в цель, как бы его белобрысый генерал не учил бросать. Лишь пьяно щурился, всматриваясь в центр круга. И снова мимо.

Нда, глазомер у Такии хреновенький. Может, ему очки надеть? Тамао чуть было не крикнул об этом, но вовремя прикусил язык. Не хватало ещё развязать драку. Да и выдавать себя он не собирался. Это прерогатива Токаджи хрустеть чипсам так, будто он шею Идзаки пережёвывает, а не сушёные картофельные дольки.

Домой они расходились весело. Цуцумото вместе с Манабу во всё горло орали какую-то попсовую песенку. В ноты не попадали, зато от души. Токио попрощался раньше, а Такеши вызвался его проводить. Тамао хотел сам, но друг лишь помахал рукой и под хохот пьяного Такеши направился в сторону дома. Не то чтобы Тамао было обидно, но как-то да... Он хотел позвать Токио к себе, у него как раз был подарок к выздоровлению — новый кактус. И чего Тацукава их так любит?

Тамао попрощался с остальными и отправился домой. Было хорошо. Вечер прошёл отлично, даже Такии с дружками не удалось его испортить. Токио поправился — а это главное. Они снова все вместе. Все обиды прощены и забыты. Ветерок приятно обдувал разгорячённую после выпивки кожу. Хотелось то ли петь, то ли кричать, то ли сделать что-то такое... Что это за «такое», Тамао сам не знал. 

На пустых улицах всегда хорошая слышимость. А этот голос Тамао узнал бы где угодно. Стоило ему вырулить на соседнюю улицу и нате вам, пожалуйста, Такия Генджи собственной персоной. Будто за весь день лицезрение его рожи Тамао не хватило. Тот стоял к нему спиной, а заслышав шаги, дёрнулся и резко обернулся. В тусклом свете единственного фонаря он казался каким-то потерянным, ещё более худым и мрачным, длинные тени даже прибавляли роста. Глист хренов. Увидев его, тот весь подобрался, словно приготовился дать Тамао отпор, смерил презрительным взглядом и пробурчал:

— Какого хрена надо? — Нет. Он точно нарывался. Тамао постарался мило улыбнуться. Хотя у него скорее оскал получился, да и пох. Для Такии сойдёт.

— Да так. Мимо шёл. Смотрю, тип какой-то подозрительный ошивается. Хотел проявить свою гражданскую сознательность, а это ты. Заблудился? — участливо поинтересовался Тамао. Его издевательский тон походу взбесил Генджи. Тот быстро приблизился и схватил Тамао за грудки.

— Ты охуел? Какого хрена тебе надо? — Генджи шипел, а не орал, как обычно. Видимо, не хотел привлекать к ним внимание.

— Отпусти рубашку. Порвёшь — убью. — Тихо и спокойно ответил Тамао, сжав свои руки на чужих запястьях. Тонких, но сильных. Бесячий Такия. Вот надо было ему пойти именно этой дорогой! Приблизив к нему лицо, Генджи наклонился ниже, не собираясь его выпускать. Снова заискрило, как тогда в баре. Тамао почувствовал, как накатывает какая-то иррациональная злость, глухая обида. Такая — как песок. Зачерпнёшь такой в ботинок, а он хрустит, и вроде весь высыпал, вытряхнул, а он всё равно мешается, лезет, трёт, и избавиться от него не можешь. И злишься, злишься, злишься...

Кто из них первый ударил, Тамао не помнил. Почувствовал только, как левую скулу обожгло болью, да раздался грохот разлетающихся мусорных баков. Кажется, туда он отправил Генджи своим ударом. Тамао потёр скулу и посмотрел на поднявшегося Такию. Не сговариваясь, они бросились друг на друга. Тамао бил сильно, стараясь выплеснуть всю свою злость на Такию. Тот тоже не оставался в долгу. Бил наотмашь, так, что у Тамао трещали кости. Чужой кулак прилетел ему в живот, а Тамао неслабо врезал Такии по роже. Даже что-то хрустнуло. Где-то в глубине Тамао позлорадствовал: «Хоть бы нос сломал». Поделом, засранцу. Они отлетели в разные стороны. Побитые, грязные. Генджи некоторое время сверлил его взглядом, а затем рассмеялся. Тамао даже подумал, что всё, приехали. Вернее, у их новоявленного лидера крыша уехала, но уже через пару секунд смеялся вместе с ним.

— Блядь, ну и какого хрена это было? — спросил Генджи, отсмеявшись.

Тамао пожал плечами. Действительно, какого хрена... но значит какого-то, раз его отпустило. Теперь, смотря на разукрашенного его стараниями Такию, живот не сводило от бессильной ярости и не затапливало глупой — детской даже — обидой. Было хорошо, легко. Словно Тамао купил новые ботинки, где не было проклятого песка. Генджи зашарил по карманам в поисках сигарет. Тамао прикурил, кинул свою пачку, давая прикурить Генджи. Тот благодарно улыбнулся, выпуская струйку белого дыма. На небе уже зажглись звёзды. Мигали красными лампочками пролетающие самолёты.

— Вот блядь, — выругался сквозь зубы Генджи. 

— Ммм? — Тамао перевёл заинтересованный взгляд на него. Что там опять у Такии приключилась. Ни минуты покоя.

Генджи подобрал с земли что-то из чёрного пластика и покрутил в руках. Это оказались очки. Одно стекло в них треснуло.

— Вот ведь блядь, — повторился Генджи. — Только позавчера же забрал. Теперь опять в ремонт отдавать.

— Не опять, а снова, — машинально поправил его Тамао. Он заворожено смотрел на очки в руках Такии. — Генджи, ты очки носишь?

— Ну, да. Но только дома или когда никто не видит. Дальнозоркость или близорукость. Хуй их знает, в общем, вечно путаю. — Генджи осторожно крутил очки в руках. Затянулся в последний раз и выкинул истлевшую сигарету. — Отец меня убьёт. Третья пара за месяц.

Тамао подошёл ближе. Вот это новости! Офигеть ведь просто! Генджи носил очки. Да уж, Такия Генджи умел удивлять. Тамао протянул руку, мол, дай посмотреть. Генджи вложил в неё сломанную вещь, а сам снова зашарил по карманам. Тамао повертел очки в руках. Обычные, из чёрного пластика, квадратные. И осторожно надел их. Было любопытно. Глазам стало неприятно от увеличившейся резкости. Всё было слишком чётким, близким. Значит, у Генджи близорукость. Вот почему он на доску так смотрел. И в баре никак не мог попасть в десятку. Тамао усмехнулся, ну, прямо в воду глядел. 

— Мне идёт?

— Пф! — Генджи искренне улыбнулся, показывая ровные белые зубы. — Как дурак выглядишь. Дай сюда.

Плавным движением он стянул очки с носа Тамао и надел их на себя. Странно. Вроде ничего не изменилось. Такия каким был, таким и остался. Придурком. Но в очках. А что-то у Тамао в животе перевернулось. Будто оторвало от земли, как на качелях, а затем опустило обратно на землю. Похоже, ураган Такия Генджи настиг и его. «С приземлением, девочка Дороти. Вот ты и в Стране Оз».


	2. Факт 2. Генджи любит животных

** Факт 2. Генджи любит животных **

Если из толпы воронья вытащить одного или парочку учащихся, то на проверку они окажутся практически одинаковыми. Чёрная форма, крашенные или зачёсанные волосы, сбитые костяшки, цепи и обязательно пачка или две сигарет. Вороньё не умело быть тихим — оно кричало, шумело, громко смеялось. У каждого за душой найдётся какое-нибудь хулиганство или мелкое правонарушение. На крупные неприятности старались не нарываться. Никому не хотелось связываться с копами. А уж попасть в тюрьму... Каваниши был исключением. «Мудаком он был», считал Тамао. Вороны дрались, нарывались, искали порой неприятности от тех, кто был сильнее.

Но было в Судзуране одно негласное правило. Оно не было прописано в уставе школы, не было накарябано на исписанных стенах, но каждый поступающий сюда твёрдо знал — тех, кто слабее тебя, обижать нельзя. В этот список попадали старики, женщины и дети. А ещё животные. Бездомные кошки-собаки. Около Судзурана их крутилось много. Словно свободное, независимое вороньё притягивало их к себе, могло защитить от тех, кто не подчинялся негласному правилу. С виду грозные, ершистые парни, завидев бездомную собаку, сразу как-то смягчались. Накормить обездоленную животину считалось делом чести. «Не поешь сам, но накорми собаку», примерно так это звучало в их исполнении.

Тамао иногда подкармливал собак. У него даже была своя любимица. Некрупная такая, с узкой мордой, но длинными висячими ушками. У неё были влажные карие глаза. Прибегала она часто, всегда лизала Тамао руки, а он гладил её по кудрявой коричневой шерсти. Тамао звал её «Таяки». А что, он любил булочки. Токаджи, правда, крутил пальцем у виска и говорил, что ему лишь бы пожрать. Сам Тамао только пожимал плечами и делился жареной сосиской со своей любимицей. Та радостно лаяла и довольно виляла хвостом.

Вообще в Судзуран забредало много бродячих собак. Иногда по одной-две, иногда небольшой стаей. Они не были агрессивными, просто бегали, ища, чтобы утащить такого вкусненького. Но у судзурановских учащихся о вкусненьком были свои представления — сигареты да пиво. Поэтому вскоре собаки убегали, так ничем толком и не поживившись.

Очень редко попадались кошки. Ободранные, худые, они тоже приходили за едой. А иногда за лаской. Приходили, чтобы потереться о чужие ноги, почувствовать хоть от кого-то немного тепла. А затем быстро уходили. Токио — добрая душа — даже подобрал парочку и забрал домой. Потом шутил, что мама хвалила, мол, наконец принёс что-то хорошее из своей ужасной школы. И смеялся. Тамао смеялся вместе с ним. Он не мог никого к себе забрать, хотя ему хотелось.

Не то чтобы он следил за Такией, он же не сталкер какой и не псих, но как-то у него вошло в привычку приглядывать за новоявленным лидером. Генджи чем-то напоминал Тамао уличного кота. Такой же тощий, такой же чуть что — кусается и никак не может прижиться на новом месте. Сильный и независимый, блядь. Он шатался по Судзурану, зависал со своими генералами, играл в дурацкие игры — вечное шило в жопе, но будто никак не мог найти свой уголок. Будто не он победил Тамао и стал Королём. Или это просто у самого Тамао было такое настроение, и ему всех хотелось пожалеть. Даже вон того жука, что никак не мог перелезть через раму и улететь обратно на волю.

Присматривая за Такией одним глазом, Тамао заметил, что тот на бродячих животных не обращает внимание. Совсем. Не то чтобы Тамао был ярым защитником обездоленных животинок, но тут ему за них стало обидно. Лидер Генджи или где. Скотина бесчувственная. Что ему: наклониться сложно или поделиться жратвой? Генджи вообще старательно избегал любого контакта с животными. Боится он их, что ли? Однако проблемы Такии вскоре отошли на второй план для Тамао. Уже несколько дней прошло с тех пор, как прибегала Таяки. Тамао даже ходил её искать, но нигде не видел знакомого коричневого окраса. Были белые, рыжие, пятнистые. А коричневой не было. Он немного волновался. Таяки была добродушной собакой, верила людям, если её звали — доверчиво шла.

В конце недели настроение Тамао окончательно упало ниже плинтуса, а волнение за любимицу усилилось многократно. Таяки так и не приходила. Он звал её, оставлял ей еду, даже обошел все ближайшие помойки и пораспрашивал у местных. Никто её не видел. Выводы были неутешительными. Либо она ушла, что вряд ли. Либо её забрали. Тамао надеялся, что это был не отлов бездомных животных и не какие-то ублюдки, а хороший и достойный человек. Блядь, знал бы, не смотря ни на что забрал бы собаку к себе! А теперь походу уже поздно. В груди неприятно щемило.

Настроение было паршивым. Не помогали ни пиво, ни драки с зарвавшимися придурками, ни даже выигрыш в маджонг. Генджи в последнее время тоже где-то пропадал. Тамао выглядывал его, но того нигде не было видно. То ли тренировался для победы над Риндой, чтобы наконец-то перестать получать по морде (Тамао уже надоело проигрывать свои честно отжатые и кровные, а уж смотреть на довольную рожу Токаджи...), то ли вляпался куда...

Домой он обычно возвращался всегда через главные ворота. Так было быстрее, да и до Токио недалеко, можно было зайти на пару часиков, позависать в комп или приставку. Но в этот раз Тамао пошёл через бассейн — бывшую территорию GPS. Не то чтобы он искал встречи с Такией или кем-нибудь из его придурков. Вот уж нахуй. Но отсутствие на горизонте вечно хмурой рожи настораживало. Вдруг взаправду вляпался. С этого станется. Неожиданно до него донёсся тихий голос Генджи. Тамао покрутил головой, но того нигде не было видно. «Может, глюки?» Но Такия заговорил вновь. Тот с кем-то разговаривал, шипел, явно избегая чужого внимания. Любопытно. Тамао выглянул из-за угла и удивлённо заморгал.

— Тише ты. Собака. Говорю, сиди тут. Да, не ходи за мной. Сиди, говорю. — Генджи сидел на корточках с пакетом кошачьего корма в руках, вокруг него собралась куча бездомных кошек, все жевали, чавкали. Полосатая тёрлась о школьные брюки, а их хозяин бездумно поглаживал её по мягкому боку. А вокруг Генджи нарезала круги... Таяки. Она радостно виляла хвостом, тыкалась мордой в такиевские колени, не обращая никакого внимания на скопившихся кошек.

— Не понял. — Тамао вышел из своего укрытия. На звук его шагов Генджи резко обернулся, отчего очки съехали немного, прищуриваясь, но узнав Тамао, расслабился. Кошки меланхолично жевали, пушистыми змейками тёрлись о Такию, а Генджи гладил полосатые и пятнистые бока. Учуяв его запах, Таяки радостно взвизгнула и с лаем бросилась к Тамао. У того аж от сердца отлегло. Видеть любимицу живой и невредимой Тамао был рад. Он с удовольствием начал чесать прыгнувшую на него собаку. Ками-сама! Как же он соскучился! Таяки радостно лаяла. Прыгала вокруг него, то отбегала, то возвращалась назад. Похоже, она тоже скучала.

— Твоя?

Генджи поправил очки и поднялся, разминая затёкшие ноги. Точно. Тамао и забыл, что не один. 

— Неа, но я её подкармливал.

— Ясно.

Отлично поговорили. Воцарилась неловкая тишина. Тамао чесал Таяки за ухом, а Генджи так и стоял, засунув руки в карманы. После той попойки они особо не пересекались. Да и о чём говорить? Не друзья, не враги. А кто?

— О, у тебя опять очки новые? — молодец Тамао. Супер тема для разговора. Просто бог подката. Тамао отвесил себе мысленно подзатыльник. Захотелось побиться головой об стену.

— Ага. Я же те сломал, помнишь? Ну, когда домой вернулся, отец увидел и сказал, что если ещё раз сломаю, всё. Мои проблемы. Пришлось купить футляр, теперь с собой его везде таскаю. — Генджи пожал плечами. — Мешает.

И опять пауза. Бля... Ну, не маленькие же. А разговор не клеился. Тамао опять как-то подвис на такиевских очках. Ну, очки как очки. Умнее в них рожа Генджи не стала. Но почему-то именно Тамао сейчас чувствовал себя идиотом. Таяки, радостно виляя хвостом, вернулась к Генджи. Вот уж кого ни капельки не смущала сложившаяся ситуация. Тот растерянно погладил коричневую голову. Кошки, наевшись, стали разбегаться кто-куда, напоследок потёршись грязными боками о чужие штаны. Их явно раздражала неуместная собачья весёлость. Они гнули спины, шипели на недоумённо лающую Таяки и убегали. 

— Слушай, а ты не знаешь, где была Таяки всю эту неделю? — Тамао тихо позлорадствовал, глядя на чёрные штанины гокурана Такии — стирать их тому не перестирать. Попытка намбер ту возобновить диалог. А выяснить, где же целую неделю пропадала его любимая девочка, Тамао считал делом чести. Если ей было плохо, её обижали — даже ёкаи не помогут этим людям. Тамао их уничтожит. Хотя обиженной или больной Таяки совсем не выглядела. Наоборот. Её шерсть была чистой, блестела, а в боках явно прибавилось упитанности.

— Таяки?

— Я её так назвал. — Тамао кивнул на собаку.

— О. Я просто звал её собакой. Никак имя не придумывалось. Всё-таки она твоя?

— Да нет же! — Тамао закатил глаза. Тупой этот Такия. Ой, тупой. — Я её подкармливал просто. Ну, а без имени нехорошо ведь. Вот и назвал её Таяки, — неуклюже закончил Тамао и прошёл к тому месту, где недавно сидели кошки. В голове тут же всплыл ехидный голос Токаджи: «Ты же не собрался за ними доедать?!», на что Тамао так же мысленно послал его нахуй.

Вообще количество раз, когда они с Генджи нормально разговаривали, можно было посчитать по пальцам. Одной руки. Обычно они были либо пьяные, либо происходили в махаче, либо... либо до разговоров дело так и не дошло. А тут вот говорят. И ничего так. 

— Ясно. Она за мной увязалась неделю назад. Я иду, она за мной. Не отстаёт. Сперва подумал, что потерялась, но пораспрашивал в местных лавочках да барах, её раньше никто не видел. Жалко стало. Она умная, поэтому забрал с собой. Никто не возражал. — Генджи присел на корточки перед Таяки, которая тут же упала на спину, подставляя ему мягкий живот. — Блядь, собака! Опять тебя мыть придётся!

Тамао тоже присел рядом, руки сами потянулись почесать и гладить. Значит, это Генджи её забрал. Не то чтобы Тамао ревновал... Эх ты. Предательница пушистая... Он облегченно выдохнул, посмотрел на безоблачное небо. Всё же хорошо, что всё обошлось. Генджи хоть и мудак, но животных, кажется, любит. А Таяки в доме, пусть и у Генджи, всяко лучше, чем на улице.

— Значит, ты назвал её Таяки? — Генджи поднялся, отряхивая от штанин налипшую кошачью шерсть. Маленькая бестия тут же подорвалась, перевернувшись, встала рядом с ним. Тамао остался сидеть как сидел. Только голову пришлось задрать. Чтобы смотреть Такии в лицо. — Хорошее имя. Мне нравится, — Генджи чуть улыбнулся. Хотя как улыбнулся. Так, кончики губ чуть приподнялись вверх, да нос слегка сморщился. Редкие, скупые улыбки Генджи Такии. Бывают редко, но бьют очень метко. У Тамао аж комок в горле застрял. Не было в этой улыбке ни превосходства, ни вызывающей наглости. Что-то спокойное, даже приятное.

— Ладно. Пошли домой, со... Таяки. И хватит уже за мной убегать. Сиди дома, сколько можно-то! — Генжи медленно побрёл на выход, сопровождаемый счастливой собакой, что-то тихо ей выговаривая. Та лишь виляла хвостом в ответ. 

Тамао так и остался сидеть на корточках. Нестерпимо хотелось курить. Но последнюю сигарету он выкурил где-то с час назад. А стрельнуть было неукого. На чистое голубое небо наплыли облака. Они безразлично проплывали белыми кусками ваты, а в носу неприятно щекотало, отзываясь колючим в сердце и горле. Надо бы встать, ноги уже болели, но вставать не хотелось. Ебать, как всё странно. Нужно найти Токаджи и стрельнуть у него сигарету.

Когда Тамао через неделю решил заявиться к Такии, то чувствовал себя уверенным и в своём праве. Всё-таки Генджи утащил его собаку, пусть Тамао и говорил обратное. Идти в гости с пустыми руками невежливо, особенно без приглашения, поэтому он захватил с собой пару бутылок пива. А поесть пусть Генджи мутит. Но чем ближе он подходил к чужому дому, тем меньше уверенности у Тамао оставалось в правильности своего дела. Нет, он не боялся якудза от слова совсем. Он не раз уже с ними дрался. Да что говорить! Его знакомство с Генджи началось как раз-таки с якудза. Но вот ощущение, что он делает что-то неправильное, не оставляло. Тамао сам себе напоминал тех сумасшедших, которые пристраивали бездомное животное в семью, а потом как ебучие сталкеры преследовали новых хозяев. 

В воротах его встретил мрачный мужик в светло-сером костюме. «Фейс-контроль, блин», фыркнул Тамао себе под нос.

— Куда? — нда. Таким голосом только школьниц пугать. Хорошо, что Тамао не школьница.

— К Генджи, — а потом, немного подумав, он добавил. — Я его друг.

Наглость — второе счастье. Под охреневший взгляд мужика Тамао протиснулся мимо. Где-то в глубине сада слышался радостный лай. Ох, ничего себе хоромы!

— Генджи... — гаркнул мужик, но Тамао его перебил: 

— Хей, Генджи. Давай по пиву. Я тут к Таяки пришёл. — А вот вежливость у Тамао всегда хромала. Похоже, Генджи потерял дар речи от столь внезапного визита. Хорошо, что у него была быстрая реакция. И хорошо, что Тамао не успели дать в морду. А то вышло бы как-то некрасиво. Бить обитателей чужого дома, когда пришёл в гости. Некультурно.

— Двигай сюда. — Раздалось из-за кустов.

Тамао улыбнулся охраннику, по крайней мере, он надеялся, что это выглядело как улыбка, и, позвякивая бутылками, направился в сторону предполагаемого местонахождения Генджи.

Первое, что увидел Тамао, когда пробрался через кусты, были сидящий на веранде Генджи в непривычной домашней одежде (Надо же! Простая белая футболка и широкие светлые шорты до колен, открывающие худые жилистые ноги. Тамао невольно втянул носом воздух: видеть такого Генджи было... неожиданно), радостно бегающая внизу Таяки и четыре штуки усатые морды разных расцветок. Две большие и две маленькие. Они лениво облепили Такию и на появление Тамао отреагировали раздражённым маханием хвостов.

Тамао заморгал часто-часто как сова. Внутри рос большой пузырь. Неожиданно он лопнул — и под взглядом шести пар любопытных глаз Тамао расхохотался.


	3. Факт 3. Генджи читает много книг

** Факт 3. Генджи читает много книг **

Несмотря на противоречивый характер, некоторые закидоны и полное отсутствие социальных навыков Генджи был неплохим человеком. Он притягивал к себе людей своей искренностью, до безобразия честностью; не было в нём ни выебонистости, которая вполне могла соотносится с его статусом — типа Король Судзурана и все дела, хотя ходит по школе охуевшим, ни злобы — Генджи не умел долго злиться или злопамятовать. «Простой, как пробка», так про него иногда говорил Токаджи. Тамао лишь пожимал плечами и неотрывно продолжал смотреть на чужую худую спину в чёрной футболке. Иногда даже забывая затягиваться — недокуренная сигарета так и истлевала в руках. Пожалуй, к плюсам Генджи можно было отнести и то, что вместе с ним получалось спокойно попить пива, потрепаться о самых разных не о чём не значащих вещах. Тот не был навязчив и мог сидеть в тишине молча. На этом плюсы Такии Генджи заканчивались.

Такия был упрям как баран. «Вижу цель, иду к цели» наверняка было его жизненным кредо. Он не обращал внимание ни на что иное. Не умел подстраиваться под окружающих, пусть они подстраиваются. Был порой абсолютно непрошибаем. Хоть охрипни от крика на этого придурка, тот всё равно сделает всё по-своему. И разгребай потом последствия. Как было с бандой Бандо. Нет, чтобы подумать, разобраться... Генджи стрелой кинулся бить морды направо и налево. Идиот. Молодец, конечно, Токаджи, ничего не скажешь. Но что бесило Тамао больше всего — так это дурацкая кличка, которую этот мудак не пойми где откопал. «Джеронимо». Хуйня какая-то. Тамао сперва не обращал внимание, потом злился, потом они даже подрались, и он уделал Генджи, но этот засранец не перестал издеваться, даже когда вытирал кровавую слюну — улыбался шально и весело и шептал разбитыми губами: «Джеро-о-о-нимо». Блядь! Где он отрыл это треклятое слово?! 

Тамао не был идиотом. Он умел в интернет. Пусть у него не было компа дома, а телефон был допотопный — библиотеки и интернет-кафе никто не отменял. Занять несколько сот йен у Токио не проблема. В Яхо он не нашёл, зато в Гугле — да. Это оказался индийский вождь, который жил в девятнадцатом веке и боролся против американцев и их вторжения. Двадцать пять лет. Нехилый такой срок. 

Не то чтобы Тамао удивился, но всё-таки да. Как Генджи-то о нём узнал?! Но что ещё больше удивляло и не поддавалось никакому логическому объяснению... Охуеть, Такия-то в аллюзию может! Намёк Тамао понял отлично. Спасибо, не тупой.

Когда они пересеклись в следующий раз, Тамао спросил напрямую: откуда Генджи выкопал этого Джеронимо? Но тот лишь улыбнулся, растянул обветренные губы в радостной улыбке и не сказал ни слова. Но явно понял, что Тамао понял. Боже, хрень какая-то.

Тамао даже прижал как-то к стенке блондинку, тот ведь вечно рядом с Такией ошивался, кому как не правой руке знать ход мыслей этого идиота. Правда, выглядело это странно и даже неловко. Особенно под охреневший взгляд Идзаки.

— Откуда Генджи выкопал этого индейца?

— Ч-чего? — Идзаки попытался отстраниться, но Тамао тряхнул его и ещё сильнее зафиксировал, чтоб не дёргался.

— Ты глухой? Говорю, откуда Такия кличку эту дурацкую откопал?

— Серидзава, ты головой ударился? Мне-то откуда знать!

— Вы ж вроде как друзья... — Тамао вдруг почувствовал себя тупо, особенно учитывая положение, в котором они с Идзаки оказались. И слова его звучали жалко. 

— Ебать ты долбоёб! Генджи мне, по-твоему, что, о каждой своей мысли докладывает?! Я ему не нянька, чтобы следить двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Всё! Пусти и отвали.

— Да кому ты нужен, вали нахрен. — Идзаки вырвался, сбросив его руки, а Тамао отошёл в сторону, открывая тому путь к бегству. Пусть валит, всё равно пользы никакой.

Вообще такая зацикленность на чём-то была Тамао в новинку. Прийти на крышу, может, было и не лучшим вариантом, но ему стоило подумать. И даже Генджи бы его сейчас не смог прогнать. Ну, подрались бы. Опять. Навалял бы Тамао ему. Ничего не изменилось бы. А вот остальное несколько... озадачивало? Тамао никак не мог найти определение этому чувство.... Это как с лишаем. Вроде зачесалось где-то, ты чешешь это место и чешешь. Раз, другой, а зуд всё не проходит. Вот так и с Такией было и этим дурацким прозвищем. Может, дело в том, что Генджи открылся перед ним с новой стороны? Но вот с какой именно? Сколько же ещё этих рифов и подводных камней в море по имени Такия Генджи? На сколько ещё напорешься, пока доплывёшь до дна? И есть ли оно — дно?

Тамао помотал головой. Странные мысли ему приходят в голову и не менее странные вопросы в последнее время.

Крыша оказалась свободна. Никого. Это хорошо. Тамао завалился на диван, глядя на безоблачное спокойное небо. Именно здесь ему всегда было спокойно и хорошо. Судзуран был для него вторым домом. Нет. Даже больше, чем домом. Судзуран — это жизнь. Другая, осбенная. Дома ты всё равно другой человек. Потому что нужно быть другим — порой таким, каким хотят тебя видеть родители и родственники. Не то чтобы у Тамао было так. Но он знал, что у других ребят иначе. У Токио с его строгими родителями, у Токаджи, от которого тётя и дядя ждали очень и очень многого, постоянно капая на мозги. Тамао тоже верил, что Токаджи с его умом, изворотливостью и соображалкой было уготовано хорошее будущее. Он не сомневался, что мозг его армии справится, но ему было несколько обидно за друга. Получается, что в собственной семье тому не доверяли, сомневались. А в Судзуране такого не было. Судзуран — это свобода. Свобода в жизни, в выборе. Место, где ты сам волен выбирать, кем тебе быть, где тебе быть, как себя поставить. Ты сам вершишь свою судьбу и сам же расплачиваешься за ошибки. Судзуран разрешал ошибаться.

Под привычный шум школьной жизни и тихий ветерок Тамао сам не заметил как задремал. И даже не понял сперва, что его разбудило. То ли тихий скрип, то ли чужое присутствие. Он всегда спал чутко. Особенно когда сестра уходила в ночные смены и оставляла на него двойняшек. Тогда Тамао вообще казалось, что он не спал, а так, плавал в каком-то мареве. Он чуть приоткрыл глаза, подавив желание подскочить и с ноги врезать нежданному гостю. Солнце заслонила высокая фигура, проверяющая, спит он или нет. Такия Генджи. Ну конечно. Куда ж без тебя. Спасибо, что один хоть припёрся.

Тамао приготовился к тому, что Генджи сейчас его пнёт или громко скажет, чтоб Тамао проваливал с крыши. Но нет. Генджи лишь постоял немного над ним, словно убеждаясь, что Тамао действительно спит и в ближайшее время точно не проснётся. А затем наклонился, доставая что-то из-под дивана. Тамао даже интересно стало. Чего это Генджи так секретничает. Один пришёл, без генералов своих. А Генджи всё шарил и шарил рукой, будто пытаясь дотянуться. 

— Вот оно, наконец-то! — его тихое восклицание сопровождалось ещё одним взглядом, брошенным из-за плеча на Тамао. Тот лежал не шевелясь, лишь незаметно наблюдая за Такией. Что же тот такое искал?

Неприятное и липкое растеклось по спине. Не то чтобы Тамао предполагал, но мало ли... В своей жизни он не любил больше всего три вещи: трусость, лицемерие и наркотики. Каваниши умудрился воплотить в себе второе и первое. Поначалу он показался Тамао действительно приятным парнем и отличным лидером. Но только поначалу. Чем дальше, тем больше Тамао видел, как хорошо тот умел притворяться и насколько же, на самом деле, тот туп и труслив. А случай со старшим Бито стал тому доказательством. Наркотики Тамао же ненавидел больше всего. Потому что те уничтожали человека в человеке. И с такими людьми он предпочитал дел не иметь. Неужели Генджи тоже?.. А что, вполне логично. Он — сын якудза, наверняка мог сперва попробовать, а потом... Нет. За таким человеком Тамао следовать отказывается, как отказался идти за Каваниши. Он осторожно скосил глаза и чуть не подскочил от увиденного. Генджи устроился на полу, откинувшись на диван и читал книгу. Самую настоящую книгу! Тамао захлопал глазами. Чего-чего, а такого он не ожидал. Честно, он уже подумывал, как бы Такии так врезать, чтоб промеж глаз и выбить всякую дурь, а тут... Тамао осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, немного повернулся на бок для более удобного наблюдения. Генджи скосил в его сторону глаза, убедившись, что Тамао «спит», снова вернулся к чтению. Это была небольшая книга, вполне способная поместиться в кармане брюк. Кажется, про... да, японская мифология. Похоже, Генджи решил изучить фольклор собственной страны. Неожиданно.

На крыше они так пробыли около часа. Генджи тихо читал, аккуратно переворачивая страницы, лишь изредка меняя позу, когда затекали ноги. Тамао лежал себе на диване, лениво бросая взгляды на переворачиваемые листы. В основном он наблюдал. У Генджи оказалось на удивление довольно подвижное лицо. Когда ему что-то нравилось, он неосознанно кивал головой, будто одобрял действия героев, когда ему что-то не нравилось, то уголки его губ поджимались, будто Такия лимон облизнул. Генджи часто хмурился, его брови постоянно съезжались к переносице — это значило, что их обладатель наткнулся на незнакомые и непонятные иероглифы. На таких моментах Генджи всегда тормозил и перечитывал страницу по несколько раз. Наблюдать за новоявленным лидером было интересно, но Тамао захотелось в туалет, да и поесть бы не помешало. Делать было нечего, пришлось нарушить их импровизированную идиллию. Тамао зевнул, начал ворочаться и делать вид, что просыпается. Такия тут же подскочил. Засунув книгу в карман, кинул на Тамао ещё один взгляд и быстро смылся, будто никогда на крыше и не был.

Тамао сел. По ногам тут же побежали неприятные мурашки. Всё-таки от долгого лежания в одной позе мышцы затекли. Нужно было размяться, пройтись по Судзурану, может, сыграть в «боулинг» из подвернувшихся новичков... Но он так и не сдвинулся с места. Это было странно. Губы сами собой растягивались в улыбке, а хорошее настроение вдруг просто зашкалило. Интересно, с чего бы это.

Когда он вернулся на их территорию, все уже были на месте. Спасибо огромное Цуцумото — тот уже жарил сосиски. От них шёл такой вкусный, ароматный запах жарящегося мяса, что у Тамао заурчало в животе.

— Ты чего такой довольный? — Токаджи оторвался от своей любимой манги и удивлённо приподнял бровь. Он явно не видел повода для радости.

— Да так. — Тамао лишь неопределённо пожал плечами. Губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Правда, от странного взгляда Токио, мельком брошенным на него, стало несколько неуютно и зачесалось между лопаток. Будто лучший друг всё понял. Только что же это за «всё», Тамао и сам не знал.

На следующий день у Тамао не было никакого повода подниматься на крышу, но ноги сами уже несли его туда. Снова никого. Диван был абсолютно свободен. Заваливаясь, Тамао ощутил лёгкое де жа вю. Вот сейчас скрипнет дверь и появится во всей красе Такия Генджи. Раздавшийся скрип заставил его вздрогнуть. Генджи и правда появился на крыше. Опять один. Видимо, он тоже заметил Тамао, потому что несколько минут оставался на месте, словно решая — уйти или остаться. Похоже, победил второй вариант. Как и вчера, Генджи прошёл к дивану и плюхнулся на пол в ногах Тамао. В этот раз тот не стал переворачиваться, остался лежать, закинув руки за голову, наблюдая из-под прикрытых глаз. Книга была уже другой и принёс её Генджи с собой. Тамао не успел рассмотреть обложку, кажется, какой-то неяпонский роман или классика. Тамао никогда не питал любви к отечественной, а тем более зарубежной книгоиндустрии, а уроки литературы и вовсе игнорировал. А вот Токио любил, надо будет у него потом спросить. В этот раз они просидели дольше. У Тамао заболели спина и шея, очень чесалось ухо. А Генджи то и дело потирал плечи, наклонял голову туда-сюда, разминая затёкшие мышцы. Тамао хотелось его пнуть, дочитывай уже! Но Такия даже половину книжки не осилил. Наверно, если бы они провели так ещё минут двадцать — Тамао бы себя выдал, попросту пнув зачитавшегося идиота. Но на его счастье снизу послышался голос Макисе.

— Генджи, ты тут?!

От его голоса Генджи ощутимо вздрогнул, буркнув:

— Иду! — он тут же поднялся, засунув книгу под диван, и направился на выход.

— Ты чего там делал? — донеслось из-за закрывшейся двери. Тихий ответ Генджи Тамао так и не услышал.

А на следующий день всё повторилось. Тамао на диване, Генджи на полу. Только книжка была всё та же. И через день: Генджи читал, Тамао наблюдал. И ещё, и ещё. К концу второй недели Тамао выявил даже некую закономерность. В выборе литературы Генджи был непривередлив, мог читать всё. Такия даже умудрился как-то притащить энциклопедию. Было интересно. Тамао залипал в книгу вместе с ним, но вскоре и правда, уснул. А когда проснулся — вокруг Судзурана уже сгустились сумерки, а Генджи давно исчез. Было как-то неуютно. Но что странно — никто из них так и не нарушил эту странную традицию, сложившуюся между ними. Такия, похоже, вообще уже привык к его присутствию, потому что даже перестал проверять, а спит ли Тамао или нет. А Тамао уже в открытую наблюдал за читающим Генджи. После обеда каждый из них исправно приходил на крышу и вместе таким необычным образом они проводили несколько часов. В такие моменты, Тамао заметил, Генджи выглядел более расслабленным, его плечи не были напряжены, он не напоминал собой натянутую стрелку, которую вот-вот выпустят из лука. Он таким не был даже со своими генералами. И это... льстило Тамао, что ли. Что только с ним, только в его присутствии Генджи позволял себе расслабиться.

Наверное, всё давно уже нужно было прекратить. «Помешательство», как сказал бы Токио. «Долбоебизм», поправил бы его Токаджи. Но у Тамао уже выработалась зависимость. Ему нужно было наблюдать за Такией. Быть рядом, как бы странно это ни звучало. Он уже настолько привык к тому, что несколько часов просто лежит на диване под тихий шорох перелистываемых страниц, что уже как-то слабо представлял, что может быть по-другому. А ещё добавилось очень и очень странное желание. Навязчивое. Ему хотелось коснуться Генджи, пока тот читает. Дотронуться до шеи или ткнуть пальцем в щёку, чтобы убрать это сосредоточенное выражение лица и увидеть крайне охреневшее. Руки прямо зудели. Тамао только силой воли оставался неподвижным.

В этот вечер они засиделись. Время перевалило за четыре, солнце уже не грело, но светило ярко-ярко, как бывает перед закатом. Сегодня Генджи пришёл позже обычного. Тамао даже захотелось уйти, но только он собирался встать, как появился Такия. Пришлось отложить подъём. А Генджи, похоже, решил полностью добить книгу. Ему оставалось всего пара глав. Но в этот день всё шло наперекосяк. Тамао даже не думал. Он просто сел под скрип старого дивана, а Генджи даже не обернулся, хотя наверняка давно понял, что Тамао не спит. Всё также читал книгу, но потому, как сжались на обложке пальцы, было видно, что он явно ждал подвоха. Тамао протянул руку и погладил открытую шею двумя пальцами. Вверх-вниз. Вверх-вниз. Как давно хотел. Чужая кожа была гладкой и мягкой. Тамао тяжело сглотнул. А Генджи так и не повернулся, лишь задышал часто-часто. У него покраснели кончики ушей.

Ками-сама! Интересно, насколько же глубоко море под названием Такия Генджи? Оно имеет такое же дно, как то место, где лежит «Титаник»? Или глубже, намного глубже... Прямо как Марианская впадина?


	4. Факт 4. Генджи любит сладкое

** Факт 4. Генджи любит сладкое **

Ёбанный Такия Генджи и его не менее тупые идеи! Вот ведь долбоёб ебучий! Скулу обожгло болью, и Тамао зарычал, откидывая от себя троих хосеновцев. Нет, ну вот какого хрена Генджи в одиночку попёрся на Хосен! Благородный долбоёб, блядь! Рыцарь кулаков и Ландыша, чтоб ему провалиться.

Битва была в самом разгаре. Белое лысое море стекалось изо всех коридоров. Везде раздавались крики, звуки ударов и поломанной мебели. Мимо пронёсся Токаджи, на его лице уже расцветали синяки и ссадины разной степени цветастости, расталкивая руками и ногами хосеновцев. Сил Токаджи не жалел. Двоих оттолкнул к стене, вышибая из них весь дух, — те аккуратненько сползли вниз, так и не поднявшись, ещё одного вынес точным ударом под дых. Токаджи — отличный боец! Тамао шально улыбнулся и с новыми силами кинулся в драку. Сбитые костяшки саднило, ныла голова, в которую пару раз неудачно прилетело. Он тут же обернулся в поисках Токио, схлопотав ещё парочку ударов. Ибо нехуй отвлекаться. Но у Токио всё было зашибись. Рядом с ним был кто-то из Миками бразерс. В такой толпе оказалось трудно разобрать, Такеши это или Манабу. Вдвоем они отлично справлялись, размазывая хосеновцев по их некогда чистому полу аккуратным слоем. Тамао радостно осклабился, чем испугал и рядом стоящих хосеновцев, и, походу, Генджи. Тот посмотрел на него странно и отодвинулся бить этих лысых уёбков подальше. Из носа капала кровь на рубашку, оставляя красно-бурые пятна. Чтоб тебе, Генджи, икалось. Тамао пообещал себе, что стребует с Такии новую рубашку, когда они здесь закончат. Не убудет с него. На душе было спокойно. Он не один. Рядом единственный и неповторимый больной на всю голову лидер, а спину им прикрывают друзья. Во рту всё больше горчило от собственной крови. Нестерпимо хотелось чего-нибудь сладкого, чтобы заесть этот неприятный привкус. Но отвлекаться было нельзя. Их цель — Наруми. Ну, вернее — это цель Генджи. А вот у Тамао руки чесались разукрасить морду Урашибаре Рё. Если надо, он ему и зонтик в задницу запихнёт ради воспитательного эффекта.

Неожиданно он уловил приятный запах. Слабый-слабый. Еле ощутимый запах клубники. Тамао удивлённо моргнул, а запах пропал. Знакомый запах. Тамао не раз уже его ощущал в Судзуране. Ну, не повсему Судзурану, конечно. Чем-чем, а вот клубникой там не пахло и подавно. Но вот на крыше этот приятный запах появлялся с завидной регулярностью. 

На свою способность хорошо чувствовать запахи Тамао не жаловался, она его иногда очень сильно выручала. Как в тот раз, когда он возвращался домой довольно поздно. Он тогда учился лишь на первом курсе и засиделся у Токио — они весь вечер обсуждали, что будет после ареста Каваниши и как им в этом случае поступить. Именно Токио предложил ему не присоединяться к кому-то, а самому стать Королём Судзурана. Не то чтобы Тамао этого хотел, но предложение было очень заманчивым. И бредя домой по тёмным переулкам Тауруши, он поначалу даже не заметил, что был не один. Но чуткое обоняние уловило запах алкоголя. А до слуха донеслись звуки шаркающей нетвёрдой походки пьяного человека. Тамао не был трусом. Он мало чего боялся. Но тёмный переулок, никого в округе, сзади кто-то есть... Тут же вспомнились все те ужастики про убийц и маньяков, что они смотрели с Токио. По спине пробежали мурашки. Тамао остановился. Он решил действовать первым. Дождался, когда шаги приблизились на расстояние удара, и резко, с разворота, ударил неизвестного ногой. Раздался вскрик, а затем грохот тела, отлетевшего куда-то к мусорным мешкам. Тамао хотел было дать дёру, но затем любопытство пересилило. Если что, он ему ещё раз врежет. Но тело слабо барахталось в шелестящих мешках, охало и никак не могло найти точку опоры. 

— О.. Ох... Серидзава, мать твою... ты что творишь?! — прохрипело тело.

— Шики-сан?! — Тамао поспешил помочь незадачливому инспектору полиции. Упс, походу, ошибочка вышла. Вот так, который раз за неделю, Тамао оказался в полицейском участке. Это потом он узнал, что Шики-сан возвращался домой после посиделок с коллегами, что шёл он за Серидзавой случайно, а узнал того по фирменному удару с ноги. Да, неловко вышло. Тамао тогда в качестве извинения и профилактического наказания мыл полы в участке целую неделю. 

Сладкое Тамао любил, даже очень. Поэтому, когда ему предлагали конфеты, жвачку или печенье, никогда не отказывался. А зачем? Предлагают же. Или когда он находил кем-то оброненные сладости. Друзья над ним шутили, Токаджи крутил пальцем у виска, а Тамао было норм. От еды отказываться нельзя. Где бы она не лежала. Токаджи обещал ему минимум несварение, максимум именную табличку на кладбище. Тамао от него отмахивался. Хотя в последнее время этот засранец Юджи сменил тактику. Он начинал говорить про всяких паразитов и червей, которые, попав в организм человека, развивали там активную жизненную деятельность. Рассказывал Токаджи всегда в красках, со всеми подробностями, а желающим предлагал даже картинки посмотреть. Желающих, правда, не находилось. Это отбивало аппетит не только у Тамао, но и у остальных. Но подбирать еду с земли Тамао всё равно не перестал. Из чистого упрямства. Ведь когда-нибудь Юджи надоест.

В этот раз они собрались на их территории. А что: мангал, диванчики, свежий воздух. Красота. Тамао, как главный по сосискам, занимался раздачей оных всем остальным. Пахло одуряюще вкусно. Его живот уже как полчаса намекал, что пора есть. Тамао был с ним полностью солидарен. Когда он передал парочку шампуров Токаджи, то почувствовал приятный запах клубники. Пахло конфетой. Тамао огляделся, но фантиков нигде не было видно. Странно. Он ещё раз принюхался. Сквозь запах жарящегося мяса и дыма пробился тонкий синтетический запах сладости. Стоило только приблизиться к Токаджи.

— Юджи... дай конфетку, а? — Тамао, передавая шампур, постарался сделать очень жалостливое лицо. Видимо, у него это не очень получилось, потому что сидящего рядом Генджи перекосило.

— Чего? Какую конфетку, Тамао? — Токаджи сделал вид., что ничего не знает и у него ничего нет.

— Юджи, тебе что, жалко, что ли? Не будь жмотом!

— Тамао, отвали! Нет у меня никаких конфет. — Токаджи хотел было забрать свою сосиску, но Тамао опередил его, цапнув от неё приличный кусок. Вот тебе, Юджи. 

— Ну ты и сволочь... — Токаджи покачал головой и сам поплёлся жарить себе порцию сосисок. Тамао поймал странный взгляд Генджи. Но тот ничего не сказал.

В следующий раз Тамао обнаружил, что кто-то ел шоколадные батончики, а с ним не поделился, заглянув в мусорную корзину, которая закономерно появилась на крыше. Всё же нехорошо мусорить там, где практически живёшь. А Судзуран Тамао считал своим вторым домом. Обычно, если устраивался общий обед, то выкладывали все всё что есть на общий стол. Но кто-то делиться батончиками не захотел. Выяснять вслух, кто это был, Тамао не стал, но принюхался, надеясь, что сможет учуять запах. Но, увы, если от его друзей и пахло, то отнюдь не шоколадками.

Много раз Тамао подмечал этот запах. Но всегда только в их компании. Это стало делом принципа: выяснить кто же у них такой большой любитель сладкого. Тамао мучило любопытство, зачем скрываться и пытаться замести следы. Ну, нравится тебе поглощать сахар, да ешьне обляпайся! 

А потом Генджи как всегда заварил кашу. Блядский Каваниши, вот какого хрена этому уёбку нужно было бежать в Судзуран?.. Поэтому Тамао перестал играть в детектива, хотя иногда, когда он спрашивал у ребят: «Вам не кажется, что пахнет чем-то сладким?», Генджи как-то странно напрягался, а Токаджи и вовсе начал пальцем у виска крутить. Всё, мол, совсем у оголодавшего Тамао крышня поехала.

Пропуская Генджи вперёд, на крышу Хосена, Тамао знал, что ему придётся подзадержаться. Урашибара Рё был сильным противником. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда мимо него протиснулся Такия и понёсся наверх. Всё стоял с этим зонтиком и смотрел на Тамао, втирая что-то про уважение. Фанат ебучий выискался. С каждым его словом в Тамао закипала жгучая, ни с чем не сравнимая ярость. С каждым словом, произнесенным Урашибарой, в голове всплывали картинки с загипсованным, бледным, подключенным к куче пищащих приборов Цуцумото. Цуцумото, который до сих пор находился в палате интенсивной терапии. Тамао сжал кулаки. Он запихнёт их так глубоко в глотку этого урода, как только сможет. Наверно, если бы Урашибара язвил или ухмылялся, это бы не так выводило из себя, как его блядская непоколебимая спокойность. Даже безразличие. Нет, парочкой переломов он точно не отделается.

Поднимаясь на крышу к Генджи, Тамао чувствовал себя как мячик, который переехал грузовик. Шкурка есть, а воздуха нет. Солнце слепило глаза. Было жарко и душно. А Генджи до сих пор не сдался. Он был весь избит. Живого места не осталось, но Наруми выглядел не лучше. Оба с трудом держались на ногах. Генджи мотало из стороны в сторону от боли и усталости. Держись, Генджи! Немного осталось. Добей урода. Некогда белая майка Наруми стала практически бордовой. Тот был не менее упрям, чем Такия. Несмотря на усталость бился Наруми остервенело. До последнего, выкладываясь в полную силу. Ведь другого шанса не будет. Тамао верил в Генджи, верил как ни в кого другого! Иначе не пошёл бы за ним, не повёл бы остальных ради него. Но этот град ударов, обрушившихся на Такию, ударов отчаянных и сильных, заставившихся Генджи пошатнуться, отступить... Сердце у Тамао сжалось и пропустило удар. Словно это ему сейчас врезали под дых. И сам собой из этого самого сердца вырвался крик:

— Генджи!

Не проиграй! Не проиграй! И Генджи не проиграл. Не подвёл. Он сделал Наруми. Сделал по-честному. Доказал свою силу. И Тамао готов был кричать, если бы в груди осталось что-то, кроме дикой, распирающей гордости. За Генджи. За их лидера. Голова немного кружилась от осознания. Что они победили, что всё было не напрасно.

Шатающийся Генджи подошёл к нему на нетвёрдых ногах и практически рухнул на Тамао своими костями. Зараза, блин. Тамао как бы тоже не цветочки сажал. Оплывший глаз болел. Начали болеть и руки, и ноги... Даже зубы и те ныли. Но он прижимал к себе горячего, мокрого Такию, сердце к сердцу практически, если бы не разница в росте. И чувствовал себя счастливым.

— Вечно наш лидер находит себе проблем на задницу, — проворчал Тамао, стараясь удержать Такию. 

— Заткнись, сейчас мне нужно только твоё плечо, — прохрипел ему Генджи. 

Цепляясь друг за друга, они добрели до выхода с крыши. Такое маленькое расстояние, а показалось, будто целую вечность шли. Уже на лестнице Генджи отцепился от него, привалившись к стене. Он тяжело дышал, но выглядел уже чуть лучше. Сам Тамао прислонился к перилам. Ужасно хотелось пить. Противный привкус крови достал. Тамао обшарил все свои карманы, но кроме мятой пачки сигарет ничего не нашёл. В пылу сражения несколько пластинок жвачки, видимо, выпали. Эх, жалко-то как. Он развернулся, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Ками-сама, сколько же им ещё спускаться! А ведь говорят, что наоборот: спускаться легче, чем подниматься. Да... Тамао, ты прямо как Орфей со своей Эвридикой. Только тебе за ней подняться пришлось, да и шла Эвредика сама, а тут тащи вниз лидера ненаглядного. Тамао краем глаза посмотрел на Такию. Тот дышал уже не так часто, его грудь спокойно поднималась и опускалась. Устал. Очень устал. И эйфория от победы ещё не накрыла так, чтобы было можно бодренько спуститься к своим. Может, Генджи стоило всё же к врачу отвести? Пусть проверит, голову там, например. Не хватало им куда-нибудь ещё встрять. А то по милости Генджи, они ещё с какой-нибудь школой воевать начнут. Ещё чего доброго с Куросаки разосрутся. Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. И три раза по лбу Генджи. Чего это он там затих?

Неожиданно сзади раздался шуршащий звук. Тамао резко обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Генджи засовывает фантик от конфеты в карман, а его левая щека приобрела округлость. Застигнутый врасплох, Генджи лишь моргал округлившимися глазами как сова. Вкусно запахло клубникой. Так вот кто это был...

— Генджи!.. — только и смог выдавить из себя возмущённый Тамао. Ну, теперь всё встало на свои места. Стало понятно, почему неизвестный любитель конфет так шифровался. Эх, Генджи, ты слишком сильно загоняешься. Лучше бы конфетой поделился.

— А ещё есть? — Тамао с надеждой посмотрел на Такию. Сладкого хотелось ужасно. Тот обшарил свои карманы, но было пусто. Лишь одинокий мятый фантик.

— Неа, только одна была. Остальные по дороге на крышу съел.

Ну, приплыли. Пока Тамао бил морды хосеновцам, Генджи конфетки жрал?! Тамао даже не думал, что им двигало в тот момент. Он просто отлип от перил, подошёл к замершему Такии, прижав того к стене и поцеловал. И как-то само собой левая рука легла на чужую талию, а правая двинулась к затылку. Он перебирал пальцами влажные волосы, гладил чувствительную кожу шеи и не мог остановиться. Губы Генджи были потрескавшимися, во рту отдавал привкус железа и сладкой клубники. Чужой язык настойчиво лез в рот, разбитые губы саднило, а руки Генджи без всякой жалости впились Тамао в плечи. Они гоняли несчастную конфетку туда-сюда. Тамао облизывал чужие губы и никак не мог оторваться. Такия Генджи был как эта чёртова конфета. Казалось, что они ни простояли так вечность, но на деле прошло-то всего пару минут.

Тамао отстранился. Он тяжело и загнанно дышал, во рту было сладко-сладко, и конфета билась о зубы. Взгляд никак не хотел фокусироваться, всё время останавливаясь на чужих губах. Генджи выглядел не лучше. Тамао погонял во рту сладость, отойдя от Генджи, засунул руки в карманы, потому что очень хотелось засунуть их под футболку Такии:

— Вкусно, — сказал Тамао. На большее он сейчас не был способен.

— Ага, — согласился с ним Генджи и тут же притянул обратно.

В этот раз оторваться друг от друга было ещё сложнее. Проклятая конфета больше мешалась. Надо было идти. Их наверняка уже ждали. Снизу доносились радостные крики. Похоже, их вороньё праздновало победу. Пора и им появиться как главным действующим лицам.

Тамао довольно разулыбался, Генджи тоже. Он уже пришёл в себя. Стоял на ногах твёрдо, его не шатало. Они молча спускались вниз, молча вышли к остальным судзурановцам, которые встретили их оглушительными воплями и овациями, но что-то всё равно осталось между ними. Что-то тёплое и сладкое, как та клубничная конфета, разделённая на двоих. И её вкус не смогли убрать даже сигареты. Да, к доктору им с Генджи определённо стоит сходить вместе.


	5. Факт 5. Генджи любит помолчать

** Факт 5. Генджи любит помолчать **

Попойка в честь победы над Хосеном была в самом разгаре. Ещё бы! Они наконец-то уделали этих зарвавшихся мудаков. Да ещё как! Их вороньё хоть и было потрёпано изрядно, но ничего — все на своих двоих ушли, окрылённые победой. Смеялись, курили, шутили. А хосеновские генералы до сих пор по больничкам валялись. Тамао точно знал. Он же не ушлёпок какой, отнёс на прошлых выходных парочку апельсинов Урашибаре. Чтоб выздоравливал быстрее. А там кто-то из лысеньких как раз был. Кто именн,о Тамао не знал. Он и раньше-то хосеновцев не различал с их бритыми головами, а сейчас, когда у каждого лицо разукрашено синяками да отёками, и подавно. Ну, невольно подслушал, о чём те шептались.

Рядом счастливо заржал Токаджи. Лицо у него было опухшим, правая бровь рассечена и кривенько залеплена пластырем. Но выглядел он крайне довольным. Он так смеялся над какой-то байкой, которую ему втирали братья Миками, что расплескал пиво, которое держал в руке.

— Мордастый! — тут же заорал Идзаки, который сидел рядом и которому, собственно, прилетело пиво Токаджи. Аккурат на новые джинсы. Вот что победа делает — эти двое не то что рядом, по дуге друг друга старались раньше обходить. А тут вон... Но, похоже, недолго музыка играла. — Ты, блядь, граблями не маши. Не птица! — и тут же засмеялся. Ууу... да, Идзаки походу уже изрядно надрался.

Веселье только набирало обороты. Кругом были шум, гам, все наперебой кричали, орали, смеялись. Парочка дебилов залезла в бассейн, хотя Тамао подозревал, что, скорее всего, они сами туда свалились. Или заботливые товарищи помогли. Непривычно было видеть Судзуран таким шумным в это время. Обычно уже часам к шести в его стенах не оставалось никого. Тамао осмотрелся. Народу было... Да все были! Все. Даже Киришима со своими пришёл, голову не поднимал, всё на ботинки смотрел. Стыдно было. Когда Генджи подошёл к нему, все напряглись. Особенно Киришима. Ещё бы. Они же их кинули, не пошли сражаться за школу. А теперь вот пришли с повинной головой. Кохай Идзаки явно ожидал чего угодно: от любезного удара под дых от Генджи до запинывания его и ребят всей толпой. Но Такия умел удивлять. Он хлопнул Киришиму по плечу и кивнул в сторону попойки.

— Присоединяйтесь.

Это было странно. Но круто. Чтобы весь Судзуран, вот как есть, праздновал что-то, был един... Молодец Генджи, объединил-таки. Тамао мельком видел Вашио. Тот перекинулся парой слов с Чутой и куда-то слинял в толпу. Даже Риндаман засветился. Вот уж кого Тамао не ожидал увидеть на этом празднике жизни! Тот усмехнулся, отсалютовал Тамао банкой пива, а буквально через пару минут, стоило лишь отвести взгляд, исчез.

Они сидели своей небольшой компанией, но к ним то и дело кто-то подходил, совал новую банку с пивом или стакан, что-то кричал, хлопал по спине. Какофония из восхищений, радостных кричалок и гомона победы не прекращалась ни на минуту. Тамао искоса наблюдал за Генджи. Тот улыбался, смеялся, кому-то кивал. От такого пристального внимания он явно был смущён, если Такию можно чем-то было смутить. Сидящий рядом с ним Макисе не переставая выкрикивал, словно заезженная пластинка:

— Генджи! Ну ты даёшь! Я знал, я знал, что ты уделаешь Наруми! Знал, что у меня не получится, а ты сможешь. И ты его сделал! Генджи!

Генджи лишь улыбался, в сгустившихся сумерках глаза у него стали совсем чёрные. А от выпитого алкоголя они как-то странно блестели. Но только сейчас Тамао заметил, что Генджи практически не разговаривал. Он смеялся, улыбался, кивал кому-то. Иногда отвечал на вопросы, но молчал. 

Интересно, алкоголь ли в его крови или опьянение от победы так действовали, но Тамао уставился на Генджи немигающим взглядом, похер, если кто-то начнёт задавать вопросы. Им так и не удалось поговорить нормально. А Тамао очень хотелось всё разъяснить. Он не любил недосказанности. Но сперва они счастливой толпой возвращались по домам и никак не могли разойтись. Потом зализывали раны. Кто дома, а кто всё же обратился в больницу. Ну, а теперь вот праздновали. И выяснять отношения у всех на виду... ну, крайне глупо. И Тамао только и оставалось, что наблюдать за Такией. Как бы он не хотел, они были центром внимания, были «героями» этого дня. Особенно Генджи. От назойливого внимания счастливых судзурановцев негде было скрыться. Каждый подходил к ним, чтобы чокнуться, произнести тост, выпить или хлопнуть по плечу и спине. Токио неловко улыбался, Макисе сам лез со всеми обниматься. Но больше всего внимания доставалось Генджи. Лидер, как никак. Генджи пил, улыбался, он явно был доволен, но устал. Тамао видел это в изломе его улыбки, по тёмным кругам, залегшим под глазами, по молчаливым кивкам, словно Такия выталкивал слова через силу. Такия Генджи был со всеми вместе, но в тоже время где-то далеко. Тамао наклонил голову, наблюдая, как Генджи прикладывается к узкому горлышку бутылки. Как его разбитые губы прикасаются к холодному стеклу. В горле пересохло, а весь шум празднества будто отключили. Внезапно его осенило. А ведь точно! Сколько раз они уже собирались вместе. И за обедом, и просто... Генджи практически всегда молчал, предпочитая больше слушать. Он никогда не был многословным. Словно губка — воду, впитывал в себя разговоры окружающих. А сам молчал. Надо же... Он присмотрелся к сидящему напротив Такии.

Тот слушал рассказ Миками о том, как они мочили хосеновцев налево и направо. По их рассказу выходило, что они чуть ли не в одиночку отстаивали этаж. Но силы были неравны. Такеши оттеснили от брата ближе к лестнице. И в этот момент они оба поняли, что конец. Сейчас их разбросает в разные стороны, а поодиночке они не выстоят. Но тут появился Токио. Он смело кинулся бить этих лысых уродов, а те так испугались, что чуть не обделались. Это позволило Такеши с Манабу перегруппироваться и с новыми силами кинуться в бой. Первым не выдержал Токио. Он хрюкнул куда-то в свой стакан, выплюнув кусочек вяленого кальмара. Тамао с жалостью проводил его взглядом. Нельзя же так с едой...

— Так! Ну всё, хватит! Это уже перебор! — закричал Токио. — Не было такого. Больше слушайте этих придурков. Не так всё было. Да, хосеновцы напирали и почти оттеснили нас от лестницы. От, Манабу, а не на! Я правда думал, что они прорвутся. Мне ещё по голове в тот момент прилетело. Наверно, даже отключился на пару секунд... — Тамао тут же сел ровно.

— Ты не говорил, — вот всегда он так. Никогда не скажет правду. Как же Тамао бесила эта черта в Токио. Всегда умалчивать о своих проблемах, особенно со здоровьем.

— Тамао! Да всё нормально. Обошлось ведь! — вот-вот. Обошлось. Ками-сама, ну почему Токио такой упрямый! 

— Да, всё норм, Тамао! — заголосили в два голоса Миками. — Мы же рядом были. Следили за ним!

— Это кто ещё за кем следил, — тихо буркнул под нос себе Токио.

Солнце уже почти зашло. Лишь алая полоса осталась на горизонте. А народ даже не думал расходиться. Пьяный Идзаки повис на не менее пьяном Токаджи, что-то втирая тому про птиц. Тамао не расслышал. Да и слушать пьяный бред этой блондинки он не собирался. Макисе вместе с Чутой и Чёртовой троицей во все глотки орали победную песню собственного сочинения. Смысл которой сводился к тому, что крутой Судзуран надрал зад выебонистому Хосену. Куда подевались Токио и братья-неразлучники, Тамао не знал. Он покрутил головой в поисках друзей, но тех и след простыл. Пить одному не хотелось, глаза слипались. Неплохо было бы поспать. Хотя бы часик.

Тамао поднялся со своего места и стал пробираться к крыше. Любимый диван сейчас был оккупирован какими-то судзурановцами, поэтому Тамао поплёлся наверх, по пути захватив бутылку пива, шампур с сосисками и пачку чипсов. Хотелось лежать и тишины. Неожиданно в поле зрения попал Такия, которому что-то рассказывал парень из класса Макисе. Тамао остановился на секунду, а затем сменил направление. Он остановился около них так, что Генджи и этому парню пришлось задрать головы вверх.

— Не хочешь пройтись?

Генджи кивнул и поднялся со своего места. На них уже никто не обращал внимание. Наконец-то празднование достигло той точки, когда даже на главных героев все забили и разбрелись кто куда. 

— Будешь? — Генджи достал пачку и предложил Тамао. Тот не стал отказываться. В полной тишине они поднялись на крышу. Здесь было тихо и прохладно. Звуки почти не долетали сюда. И весь этот праздничный балаган будто остался где-то за непроницаемым стеклом.

Всё оборачивалось странно и нелепо. Тамао в принципе никогда не задумывался об отношениях. Они казались ему чем-то далёким, тем, что когда-то будет, но не сейчас. На краю сознания мелькала мысль о симпатичной девушке, о свиданиях, но всё это было таким эфемерным, банальным, что отбивало всякое желание думать. Сейчас у него другая жизнь. Жизнь, в которую ворвался чёртов Такия Генджи, перевернул всё вверх дном, вывернул наизнанку самые странные и нелепые желания. Разбирайся, Тамао, как хочешь. А Тамао хотел. Честно хотел. Ему абсолютно не претила мысль о том, чтобы быть с Генджи во всех смыслах. Где-то внутри сладко ёкало и стекало патокой вниз лёгким возбуждением, заставляя сердце стучать чаще. 

Только вот надо оно самому Генджи? Тот ведь итак тип не из разговорчивых, а что у него на сердце, никогда не признается. В слова Генджи не умеет. Сам голову сломает и другим шеи свернёт. И как с ним быть?

Тамао не любил сигаретный дым, но никотин давал призрачную видимость спокойствия. И время на подумать. Хотя времени-то у них как раз было море. Но начинать первым Тамао не будет. Нет. Хватит с него. Если кто и должен сделать первый шаг, то это сам Генджи. Ему решать. Для себя Тамао уже всё давно решил.

Генджи молчал. Он докурил одну сигарету, тут же достал другую и закурил снова. Чужая мысленная борьба не привлекала. Тамао посмотрел вверх. Сегодня было безоблачно и прекрасно видно звёзды. Одна, две, три.... Двенадцать, тринадцать... Двадцать шесть... Упс, самолёт.

Генджи так и не сказал ничего. Тамао вздохнул, пожал плечами и, развернувшись, побрёл вниз. Бывает. Иногда сделать выбор очень сложно, но и ждать чего-то вечно нельзя. Жизнь на месте не стоит. Это не первый отказ в жизни самого Тамао, наверняка и не последний. 

Он даже не понял, что произошло. Вот он собрался спускаться, как вдруг почувствовал удар, из груди вышибло весь воздух, а в глазах потемнело... а он уже прижат к двери, и сверху навалился Генджи. От него пахло сигаретами и пивом вперемешку с клубничным запахом конфеты и синтетическим яблочным шампунем. Невероятная какофония. Но Тамао нравилось. Он вцепился в чужие плечи, ощущая, как Генджи тыкается ему в шею, за ухо, в щёку влажными губами. Он был таким горячим. Тамао всё пытался поймать его губы, но постоянно промахивался. То в ухо поцеловал, то в глаз. Его руки сползли вниз, забрались под чёрную футболку, огладив спину. Ками-сама, как же Тамао давно этого хотел! Чужая кожа была гладкой и горячей, Генджи дышал часто-часто, особенно когда Тамао проходился между лопаток. Сам он крепко прижимал Тамао к двери с крыши, будто боялся, что тот убежит. Ну уж нет. Теперь точно нет. 

Наконец-то они перестали друг друга лапать и тыкаться как слепые котята. Поцелуем это было сложно назвать. Генджи больше кусался, Тамао не отставал. Фейерверка перед глазами не было, мир не перевернулся, но это было охуенно. И правильно. Будто всё встало на свои места. Их наверняка потеряли. Не остальные, так друзья. Токио точно заметил отсутствие двух самых значимых лиц праздника. Плевать. На всех плевать. Даже если на крышу кто-нибудь поднимется, даже если в эту минуту упадёт метеорит или начнётся апокалипсис... Похуй. Вся жизнь Тамао сосредоточилась сейчас только в одном её моменте. 

Руки Генджи первыми потянулись к его ширинке, он втиснул колено между ног Тамао, стараясь как можно быстрее справиться с ремнём. Тамао решил не отставать. Он укусил Генджи в шею, наверняка оставив смачный засос, принялся избавлять того от его любимого белого ремня. Но пальцы плохо слушались, Генджи больше мешал. Он шипел сквозь зубы какие-то проклятья вперемешку с ругательствами, переключался на свои штаны, отпихивая руки Тамао, но у него ничего не получалось. Как же хотелось большего! Было жарко, жарко, жарко... Тамао готов был уже кончить просто от ощущения чужого колена между ног. 

Выругавшись себе под нос, он отпихнул руки Генджи, наконец-то стянув этот треклятый ремень, и тут же звякнула собственная пряжка. Тамао притянул к себе Генджи за шею, впиваясь в его губы без всякой нежности. Это потом, на другой раз. Сейчас хотелось быстро, жарко, голодно. А другая рука опустилась вниз и сжала чужой член, пока ещё через штаны. Генджи издал что-то среднее между хрипом и стоном, попытался отстраниться, но Тамао не дал. Запустить руку в чужие штаны было ново. Взять в ладонь чужой, мокрый от семени член — необычно, но возбуждающе. Уже твёрдый, с гораздо более нежной кожей. Тамао погладил пальцами венки и сжал, чуть не взвыв, когда Генджи проделал с ним тоже самое. Надо же... Тамао настолько утонул в своих ощущениях, что даже не заметил, когда Генджи успел запустить свои руки в его штаны.

Они больше мешали друг другу, пытаясь дрочить одновременно. Сталкивались носами, кусались. Было так странно касаться другого парня, но так нормально Такии Генджи. Его глаза были совсем чёрные, шальные. На переносице остались еле заметные следы от очков. Не прекращая двигать рукой по чужому члену, Тамао подался вперёд и легонько куснул это место. Становилось всё горячее и жарче, они стонали в голос, хрипели. Тамао казалось, что их слышит весь Судзуран, даже всеобщее веселье замерло. 

Разрядка пришла быстро. Тамао не закрывал глаза, поэтому ярких пятен не видел, но где-то там, на сетчатке, навсегда отпечатался жадный взгляд чужих чёрных глаз. Ну и укус, который ему подарил Генджи, вцепившись в шею, когда кончал.

— Блядь, — хрипло сказал Генджи. Он тяжело дышал, навалившись на Тамао, и отлипать явно не собирался. — У меня даже салфеток с собой нет.

Да, действительно блядь. Штаны Тамао были красиво уляпаны спермой. В таком виде вниз лучше не спускать. Однозначно. Генджи оглядел себя ещё раз, потом Тамао и вдруг расхохотался. По-настоящему. Тамао ощутил, как его отпускает что-то тяжёлое, оно давило на плечи, а он даже не обращал внимание. Как походный рюкзак — к нему быстро привыкаешь, но стоит снять, и сразу же ощущается невероятное облегчение. Он широко оскалился, смотря, как продолжает веселиться Генджи. 

Сидеть на крыше Судзурана и смотреть на закат — это традиция, которая повелась у них с Токио с самого первого дня знакомства в школе. Тамао уже не помнил, кто первым предложил подниматься на крышу, чтобы посмотреть на заходящее солнце, но с тех пор они не пропускали ни дня. Было здорово. Сидеть, вытянув ноги, потягиваться и зевать, смотря как медленно желтеет, а затем алеет небо. Как лениво и неохотно солнце погружается за горизонт. Как вспыхивают и практически тут же гаснут под напором цивилизации первые звёзды. Они с Токио редко разговаривали в такие моменты, в основном молчали и наблюдали. Но ощущения безграничного счастья и свободы, единения с другим человеком переполняли до краёв. Из Судзурана они всегда уходили последними.

Пойти с Генджи на крышу была определённо самая удачная идея. Возможность поговорить нормально — без чужих ушей и любопытных глаз. И пусть заката уже давно нет, а внизу идёт такой праздник, которого в Судзуране, возможно, больше никогда не будет, быть здесь и сейчас рядом с Генджи, едва касаясь коленями его и тяжело дыша, отходя от оргазма, было самым нужным. И правильным. Его личная бездна. Собственная Марианская впадина.


	6. Факт 6. Генджи очень сентиментальный

** Факт 6. Генджи очень сентиментальный **

Идея завалиться в кино была неплоха, если бы не одно «но». Тамао прекрасно помнил, чем закончился прошлый раз. Макисе и братья Миками что-то не поделили и завязалась драка. Пришлось уйти. А ведь они столько попкорна набрали. Отвесив парочку пенделей всем участникам скандала, он постарался собрать весь рассыпанный попкорн, но Токаджи утащил его прочь. В итоге фильм посмотрел только Токио, которому пришлось извиняться перед остальными зрителями. Поэтому он надеялся, что в этот раз всё пройдёт хотя бы норм. Перед входом был проведен подробный инструктаж. Тамао обещал лично отпиздить каждого, кто вздумает испортить этот вечер. А если непонятно, то ещё и зонтик засунет для профилактики. В любое отверстие. Речь его явно возымела эффект, потому что собачащиеся между собой Миками тут же заткнулись.

Торжественное мероприятие было запланировано на вечер, к которому Тамао подготовился с особой тщательностью. Одел любимую рубашку, сделал мальвинку — всё же в люди выходят, надо вид иметь приличный. И взял зонтик. Так, на всякий случай. 

На улице было прохладно, несмотря на то, что днём была жуткая жара. Тамао, наблюдая, как парни Генджи с удовольствием ныряют в бассейн, даже позавидовал. Он бы тоже поплавал. Сам Такия пару раз свалился в бассейн случайно, по крайней мере, Тамао так показалось, ведь не солидно же лидеру Судзурана с радостными воплями прыгать вместе со всеми. Но довольным от внезапной помывки Генджи не выглядел. А вот Тамао пришлось мучиться со стояком. Мокрый Генджи, такой прохладный, с приятной гладкой кожей, стянуть только мокрые шмотки... Всё. Мозг Тамао расплавился и был готов вытечь через уши. А сейчас вот похолодало, стоило только солнцу скрыться за горизонтом. Тамао зябко передёрнул плечами. Наверное, стоило всё же захватить пиджак от гокурана, было бы теплее. Возвращаться категорически не хотелось. И опаздывать тем более, поэтому Тамао расправил плечи и зашагал бодрым шагом в сторону кинотеатра. Ничего, сейчас пройдётся и согреется. 

У кинотеатра уже собралась толпа народу. Мелькали парочки, семьи, даже парочка лысых голов... О, а вот и остальные. Токаджи и Идзаки о чём-то тихо спорили, а вот Миками пытались что-то громко доказать Чуте, но увидев Тамао с зонтиком, тут же заткнулись. Может, Тамао в учителя податься? Похоже, его педагогический приём возымел действие. А что, уважаемая профессия. Генджи был как всегда в своей любимой чёрной олимпийке. Он не принимал участия в общем разговоре, как всегда, больше слушая. Иногда он зевал, осоловело осматривая толпу. Похоже, его растормошил Токио, который весело махнул Тамао рукой, мол, подгребай живее. Генджи кивнул, увидев Тамао, но кончики ушей у него предательски порозовели. Блин! Это что ж такое Генджи там снилось, а?! Может, ну его, это кино. Они с Такией и без него нашли бы, чем заняться.

— Наконец-то все в сборе! Ну что, двинули? — жизнерадостно обратился ко всем Токио. — Я уже и билеты купил. С каждого по девятьсот иен. Тамао!

— Что? — он попытался сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Пока остальные полезли за деньгами, — У меня уши заложило. Ты что-то спросил?

Токио приблизился к нему вплотную и крикнул прямо в ухо, на них даже обернулось несколько человек:

— С тебя девятьсот иен!

— Ау, зачем же так орать?! — Тамао потёр пострадавшее ухо. Где-то глубоко в голове всё ещё эхом звенело «...сот иен!» Тамао помотал головой. Все считали Токио милым парнем. И он им был, когда хотел. Но иногда вёл себя как настоящая зараза.

— Пошлите уже, — буркнул Генджи

Они протиснулись мимо очереди в кассы, направляясь сразу к дверям кинозала, где их встретил хмурый кассир. Он, конечно, пытался улыбаться, но смотрелось это как гримаса. Будто у него страшно болел зуб, но нужно было держать лицо. 

Места у всех оказались разные, хотя сидели они почти в середине. В принципе удобно. Тамао и Генджи сзади, Токио и Миками с Чутой перед ними, а в самом начале Юджи и блондинка. Миками запаслись какими-то чипсами-орешками заранее, перекинув парочку Тамао. Генджи от своей порции отказался. А вот Тамао ломаться не стал. Дают — бери. Ещё и пачку Генджи прихватил. Чего добру пропадать. Когда они все расселись, Идзаки развернулся и неожиданно спросил:

— А что за фильм вообще? — вот, кстати, да. Тамао как-то тоже забыл поинтересоваться. Но в этот момент погас свет. Токио ничего не успел ответить. Оставалось надеяться, что это будет хороший и интересный фильм.

Как всегда вначале крутили рекламные ролики. Тамао жевал орешки, облокотившись на подлокотник, и ждал уже начала. Он никогда не любил долгого ожидания. Генджи сидел рядом, чуть подавшись вперёд. Реклама его явно не волновала, но что он... Ну конечно! Вот ведь кретин! Тамао мысленно отвесил ему подзатыльник.

— Надевай давай! — шикнул он Генджи. Тот сделал вид, что Тамао не слышал. Захотелось стукнуть его прямо тут. Но тогда они подерутся и кино так и не посмотрят. Заодно и другим вечер испортят.

— Надевай, кому говорю! Всё равно темно, никто не увидит. — Прямо королева драмы! Да наплевать всем, в чём там Такия Генджи будет кино смотреть: в очках или тазу на голове. 

Тот что-то буркнул себе под нос, но Тамао всё же послушал и достал футляр из кармана, надев наконец-то очки. Ну вот, щуриться не будет. О, а вот и реклама кончилась!

Первые десять минут Тамао честно пытался смотреть. Вот правда. Но по мере сюжета становилось всё скучнее и скучнее. Атмосфера нагнеталась за счёт музыки, драму развели на пустом месте, а главная героиня была настолько тупа, что если бы это был фильм ужасов, она умерла бы первой. Как жалко, что это не фильм ужасов. Интересно, за что Токио на них обиделся? Ведь на что-то должен был, иначе бы не купил билеты на... это. Ещё минут двадцать Тамао пытался вспомнить, где он так накосячил, что Токио решил отомстить ему таким изощрённым образом. Но в голову ничего не приходило. Обед Токио он не ел, байк давно не трогал, в долг не брал... Токио, за что?! Хотелось заорать на весь зал. Судя по всему, не ему одному. По тому, насколько ровно сидел Токаджи, весь напрягшись, складывался однозначный вердикт, что бежать тот был готов в любую минуту. Но вежливость не позволяла. К тому же выход ему перекрывал Идзаки, который зрелищем уж точно не наслаждался, но назло Токаджи сидел так, что не пролезешь. Да уж, сходили в кино... Единственный, кто не раздражал на экране — был кот. Милое создание. И походу, самое умное в этом паноптикуме идиотизма.

Тамао тяжело вздохнул. Часы будто издевались. Показывали, что от начала сеанса прошло всего сорок минут. Целых сорок минут! Да они тут уже часа три сидят, не меньше! Чипсы кончились давно, орешки тоже. Попкорн купить они не успели. Тамао даже в телефон залипнуть не мог, как Чута! Или отрубиться, как Миками. Тамао им позавидовал. Его самого постоянно отвлекало какое-то бульканье. Уснёшь тут, как же! На экране давно уже творилась какая-то дичь. Градус неадеквата возрос в разы. Бедного кота убили. Вот кого Тамао было жаль. Стало совсем неинтересно. Сидеть было невыносимо. Он то закидывал нога на ногу, то тут же вытягивал их, но буквально через пару минут тут же сменял позу. Ещё это хлюпанье! Да что ж такое-то! Тамао повернулся, чтобы попросить заткнуться и дать ему поспать, но так и остался сидеть с открытым ртом.

Хлюпал Генджи. В темноте было не видно, но глаза у него наверняка покраснели. Он не тёр их, но носом шмыгал так, что всё было понятно и без слов. Это было... непривычно. Тамао уже достаточно узнал Генджи, чтобы не считать его бесчувственным человеком, но вот слёз над дешёвой драмой никак не ждал. Генджи действительно сопереживал творящемуся на экране. Лично Тамао заехал бы тупой героине, забыв о принципе «женщин бить нельзя». Особенно за кота. Ну да, Генджи животных любил, наверное, потому так близко принял всё к сердцу. Двойное комбо, так сказать.

Было так странно. Наблюдать за ним. Сразу вся нервозность и скука куда-то исчезли. Генджи не умел проявлять свои эмоции. Явно привык держать их в себе. Он ведь довольно закрытый человек. Наверняка профессия отца наложила свой отпечаток, да и сам Генджи неплохо разбирался в людях. Давно уже понял, что большинство из них те ещё паскуды и доверять им нельзя. Почему-то Тамао вдруг представился маленький мальчик в огромном красивом доме, которого окружает куча взрослых, но у всех находились свои дела. И этому мальчику даже не с кем оказалось поделиться, что у него проблемы в школе, что ему пришлось в первый раз подраться, чтобы отстоять себя. Ему не было больно. Не больно физически, ведь в школьном лазарете медсестра давно обработала все ссадины, а на завтра ждут отца в учительской. Ему больно и холодно внутри, потому что он не понимает еще, за что некогда дружелюбные одноклассники вдруг ополчились против него. 

У Тамао в семье тоже не особо были приняты разговоры по душам, но если тебе становилось плохо, тебя точно обнимут. Не обязательно рассказывать, что гложет. Просто чувствовать другого человека рядом. Чувствовать молчаливую поддержку.

Каково же было Генджи, а? У Тамао всегда была семья, потом Токио... А был ли кто-то у Генджи, кто мог бы поддержать без слов? 

В горле запершило. Фильм уже не вызывал раздражения. Он оказался просто глупым. Надуманная драма и надуманный сюжет, с жизнью не имеющий ничего общего. Тамао очень захотелось обнять Генджи, просто обнять. Показать, что тот больше не один. Что у него есть Тамао. И как бы плохо Генджи не было, в какую бы хуйню он не вляпался, тот его всегда поддержит. Даст отрезвляющих пиздюлей, но поддержит. Но Тамао лишь отвернулся, ничем не показывая, что видел чужую слабость. Пусть. Если Генджи так проще, пусть. У них много времени впереди. Тамао научит его не бояться проявлять свои эмоции.

Домой они возвращались под громкие возмущённые крики Миками и солидарного с ними Токаджи. Периодически на них оборачивались люди, но завидев чёрные гакураны, тут же убыстряли шаг. Связывать с вороньём было себе дороже.

— Токио, как ты мог?! — орал Такеши.

— Мы думали, будет нормальный фильм! — вторил ему Манабу.

— Что это была за хуйня?! — цедил Токаджи, раздражённо закуривая.

Токио лишь пожал плечами.

— Мне этот фильм знакомая рекомендовала, ей понравился. Неплохой же был фильм, ну? — определённо внутри Токио прятался изощрённый садист. 

— Херня какая-то, а не фильм. Конечно, девчонкам такое нравится! — Токаджи зло пнул пустую банку из-под пива, подвернувшуюся по пути. Идзаки всю дорогу молчал, лишь ухмылялся чему-то своему. Но даже не пытался спорить или как-то поддевать Токаджи. Чута отвалился от них ещё раньше, сказал только, что ему домой надо срочно, отца подменить. И ушёл.

Они с Генджи плелись позади всех. Генджи то и дело зябко передёргивал плечами, будто замёрз. Хотя на улице было тепло. Тамао довольно потянулся. Было хорошо, несмотря на то, что они весь вечер убили на очень глупый фильм. Он то и дело смотрел на Генджи. Тот не выглядел расстроенным или злым, как Токаджи. Скорее задумчивым. Плавал в своих мыслях, не дай Ками-сама потонёт ещё. Тамао шально улыбнулся и пихнул его локтем в бок. От неожиданности Генджи споткнулся и чуть не упал. 

— Не кисни, смотри какие звёзды, — подмигнул ему Тамао, и чтобы не прилетело в ответ, выбежал перед остальными. — Народ, а пошлите на пирс. Чо опять в каком-то баре тухнуть. Погода-то хорошая.

— Тамао, просто скажи, что у тебя нет денег, — подал голос Токио. Остальные его поддержали.

Генджи улыбнулся самыми краешками губ. Он опять щурился, ведь снял очки, стоило на экране появиться титрам, баран упрямый. И беззвучно прошептал: «Долбоёб». Он самый, улыбаясь, в ответ подумал Тамао. Он самый. 


	7. Факт 7. Генджи раздражают бардак и беспорядок

** Факт 7. Генджи раздражают бардак и беспорядок **

В первый раз, когда Генджи позвал его к себе, Тамао сперва показалось, что он ослышался. Настолько фантастически звучало это предложение. Обычно они зависали либо на нейтральной территории — бар, раменные, либо в Судзуране на крыше по вечерам, где никто их не спалил бы, да и просто иногда хотелось побыть вдвоём, без шумных компаний. Помолчать. С Генджи даже молчать было кайфово. Тем более, что собеседником тот был не самым разговорчивым. Но Тамао всё устраивало. А тут раз — и в гости. Нет, Тамао ничего против абсолютно не имел, а был даже всеми конечностями «за!» Было несколько неожиданно. Однако приятно. Тамао и позвал бы Такию к себе, но... Нет, бедноты и скромности своего жилища он не стеснялся, не комплексовал. Просто дома всегда, вот всегда кто-то да был. Побыть одному в доме Серидзава — сверхневыполнимая задача. Бабушка практически безвылазно сидела дома, мелкие возвращались из школы, по мнению Тамао, слишком рано. Чего им там не сиделось, шли бы на детскую площадку гулять. То соседки периодически заглядывали поболтать с бабушкой «буквально на пять минут». А эти «пять минут» растягивались обычно часа на три. Начиналось всё с обсуждения родственников, потом плавно перетекало в обсуждение других соседей, в качестве основного блюда шло обсуждение болячек, а в завершение переключались на политику. Но политика дело скучное, а потому разговор быстро заканчивался, и все разбегались по домам. До следующего раза, который наступал день через два. И вот сюда привести своего как бы парня? Да им не то что потрахаться, помолчать не удастся! Тамао помнил, как привёл в гости Токио, так того тут же оккупировали Нацу и Джунта и утащили за собой. И получилось, что друг пришёл в гости не к нему, а к его младшим брату и сестре. Обидно, между прочим. Поэтому предложение Генджи Тамао воспринял с энтузиазмом, но с некоторой опаской.

— А что твои? — Тамао кивнул, обозначая отца Генджи и его головорезов. Генджи лишь пожал плечами.

— А они-то тут причём?

— Ну, против твой отец не будет, что я приду?

— А чего им против быть? Токио раньше приходил, — Генджи замялся. Ну, да. Ему явно неловко было напоминать Тамао, что Токио был когда другом самого Генджи. Бедный Токио... прямо как лопатка в песочнице, которую никак не могут поделить.. — Идзаки у меня часто зависает. Так что всё норм.

— Ну, если Идзаки... — вот ведь пергидрольная блондинка! Тамао взял себя в руки. Разумеется, Идазки бывал в гостях у Генджи. Они ведь друзья. Но почему-то он ощутил удовлетворительное злорадство, когда вспомнил, как отмудохал этого белобрысого на лестнице. Так ему и надо. Заслужил. Тамао закинул в рот горсть чипсов, с особым усердием начиная её жевать. Вместо картофеля представлялась шея Идзаки. И Генджи как-то странно на него смотрел. Ах, да. Он же ответа ждет.

— Ну, так? Придёшь?

— Угу. Когда? — Тамао закинул ещё одну порцию в рот. Как же вкусно. Хоть и вредно.

— Можно сегодня. Отца дома не будет. — Генджи ухмыльнулся, а затем, подойдя к выходу с крыши, добавил. — Просто говорю, раз уж ты так его боишься!

От неожиданности Тамао прикусил щёку. Он взвыл, подавился чипсами, закашлившись.

— Чо?! Такия!!!

Но Генджи, сука, заржал и свалил с крыши. Тамао в него даже запустить ничем не успел. Вот ведь засранец. Боится?! Он? Да счас! Тамао никогда и никого не боялся. Разве что маму... да и то в детстве. Дрался он с самого малолетства. Ещё бы. Самый низкий, самый щуплый. Идеальная мишень для всех, кто выше на десять сантиметров. Мама всегда приходила в ярость, когда Тамао возвращался избитый и с порванной одеждой. Денег и так не было, а тут ещё Тамао... Ему частенько доставалось. Поэтому он решил, что станет сильнее. Хотя бы ради того, чтобы не получать от мамы. Да и одежду, пусть она и была поношенной, было жалко. Тогда-то он и пристрастился к рубашкам. А что? Зашивать их было проще-простого. Оторвали рукав — пришил. Пуговицу — пришил. Ничего сложного. Носи себе дальше. То, что Тамао был мелким — это ничего. В последствие рост Тамао стал его преимуществом. И он действительно стал сильнее. Его уже не трогали. 

Собираясь к Генджи, Тамао надел свою самую любимую гавайку. Красную с пальмами. А что. Лето же. Надо соответствовать. Заглянувшая к нему Сая только хмыкнула, но ничего не сказала. Она пыталась поймать двойняшек, чтобы помыть тех. Нацу же прыгала вокруг, то и дело дёргая Тамао за рукав.

— Нэ-нэ, братик, а ты куда?

— В гости.

— А к кому?

— К другу. Всё, отстань. Я ушёл. — Тамао спустился вниз, но неугомонная сестра не отставала, идя за ним по пятам.

— Мааааам! А Тамао на свидание пошёл!

— Эй, ты чего несёшь, дура! — вот какая тут личная жизнь, если уже через минуту она станет общественной! 

Мать выглянула с кухни, оттуда доносился звук вечернего телешоу, что-то шкварчало, её руки были в муке. Видимо, что-то пекла. Вид у неё был уставший. Тамао, конечно, старался ей облегчить жизнь, но на ней висели ещё семь ртов, которых нужно было кормить и одевать. Поэтому с подработок половину денег он всегда отдавал ей. «А ведь она ещё не старая», вдруг подумал Тамао. Матери едва перевалило за сорок. Она была очень даже симпатичной женщиной, пусть морщинки у глаз и тяжёлая работа, прибавляли ей возраст. Она бы могла выйти замуж ещё раз за вполне себе приличного человека, жила бы в хорошем доме, покупала бы красивую одежду. А вместо этого она тащит на себе всю семью одна. И конца края этому не видно. Тамао ощутил огромный прилив нежности к этой усталой, замученной бытом женщине.

— Тебе помочь? — никуда Генджи не денется. На другой раз перенесут.

Мама мягко улыбнулась, чуть приподняв кончики губ. В её глазах промелькнуло понимание, она покачала головой и сказала:

— Иди уже. Поздно вернёшься? — хорошо, что в их районе на ночь двери не запирали. Смысл запираться, если красть нечего.

— Пока не знаю. Может, у друга и заночую. Точно помощь не нужна? — мама снова покачала головой отрицательно и скрылась в кухне. Тамао вздохнул. Вот всегда она так. Всё сама. — Нацу, — он обернулся к сестре, которая повисла на хлипеньких перилах и была явно расстроена, что Тамао отпустили гулять, — иди, помоги маме.

Надо же! Даже возмущаться не стала. Видимо тоже почувствовала что-то. Тамао буквально затопило любовью к своей семье. Такой шумной, несуразной, на первый взгляд разобщённой. Пусть иногда его родственники были крайне надоедливы, но Тамао их очень любил. Он зашёл на кухню. Нацу вытирала щербатые тарелки, а мама раскатывала тесто. Тамао тихо подошёл к ней и обнял со спины. 

— Спасибо, — шепнул он ей на ухо. Какая же она хрупкая.

— Иди уже. Наверняка опаздываешь, — мать так и не отвлеклась от своего занятия, но в её голосе слышалась улыбка. Уходя, Тамао взъерошил волосы Нацу, отчего та рассердилась и начала кричать, обещая Тамао такие кары небесные по возвращении домой, какие ему даже в манге не встречались!

Дом Генджи представлял собой типичную японскую классику. Нечто подобное Тамао себе и представлял. Ему на такое за всю жизнь было не заработать. Тоже, что ли, в якудза пойти... Сад, ветки деревьев которого высовывались из-за забора. Этот самый сплошной забор выше человеческого роста, резные ворота, около которых его как раз ждал Генджи. Весь в чёрном. Чёрная кофта с длинным рукавом, чёрные джинсы. В сгущающихся сумерках он сливался с окружающей обстановкой. И если бы не белый выёбистый ремень, Тамао бы его точно не заметил.

— Прости-прости, я опоздал? — Тамао решил на всякий случай покаяться заранее, чтобы не портить этот вечер. Мало ли. Генджи как бомба с проводками — не тот перережешь и рванёт.

— Да нет. Проходи. — Он открыл дверь, пропуская Тамао вперёд. Перед Тамао раскинулся просторный двор, освещенный уличным фонарём. За домом был сад, который терялся в темноте, так что не разглядишь. Слева послышалось радостное лаянье и в ногу Тамао врезалось коричневое пятно.

— Таяки! — собака его узнала. Она радостно виляла хвостом, подпрыгивала, будто пытаясь забраться к Тамао на руки. И вообще всем своим видом выражала полный восторг от его присутствия. С того момента, как он видел её в последний раз, Таяки явно прибавила пару килограмм: выглядела она намного упитаннее, её шерсть стала мягкой и чистой. Ничто в ней не выдавало некогда беспризорную дворняжку. Тамао с удовольствием гладил свою любимицу, чесал за ушами и живот. Как же он по ней скучал! Таяки облизала ему все руки, а затем переключилась на Генджи. Тот ей улыбнулся, почесал за ухом и потащил Тамао в дом. 

Тамао, если честно, ожидал, что на пороге их встретит какой-нибудь бугай с металлоискателем, ну или парочка якудз низшей масти, чтобы досмотреть, что это за хрен припёрся к ним в дом, но на пороге их встретила только довольная жизнью пушистая полосатая кошка. На пришедших она не обратила никакого внимания. Рядом с ней копошились два котёнка. Уже подросшие.

— Третий в кустах. Цикад ловит, — бросил Генджи, обходя кошачье семейство.

— Я думал, ты только Таяки забрал. — Тамао обернулся, чтобы ещё раз взглянуть на кошку с её потомством. Генджи пожал плечами, мол, а что такого.

— Она сама прибилась пару месяцев назад. А потом окотилась. Не выгонять же. Вот и живёт. Парни её обожают.

Тамао чуть не прыснул, представив себе эту картинку. Суровые якудза и маленькие котята. А что, он бы посмотрел. Правда, это могло бы стать последним, что Тамао увидел в жизни.

Внутри дома было много всяких наверняка дорогих безделушек. Всякие вазы, статуэтки, мебель в классическом японском стиле вперемешку с европейскими комодами, лампами и напольными часами. Тамао не был спецом в интерьере, но даже на его взгляд вся обстановка выглядела несколько сумбурной, но уютной. Отражая характер своих обитателей. 

— Пиво будешь?

— Ага. — Тамао крутил головой, рассматривая прикольные люстры, в глаза бросились несколько картин, вышитых шёлком. Генджи свернул куда-то влево, погремел там холодильником, вернувшись с двумя бутылками холодного пива. Красота... Не смотря на поздний вечер, на улице всё ещё было жарко.

— Тебе не холодно? — Тамао кивнул на кофту Генджи. Будь сам Тамао в такой, то уже давно расплавился бы и испортил вон тот чудесный ковёр, став на нём пятном. Но Генджи шутки явно не понял.

— Неа, нормально. Пошли ко мне.

Они прошли к лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж, который явно достраивался намного позже, чем был построен дом. По пути им попалось несколько дверей из тёмного дерева, а не привычные сёдзи, как на первом этаже. На втором этаже стены снизу были обшиты деревянными панелями в тон к дверям. В доме было тихо.

— А где все? — было странно, что в доме якудза не было самих якудза. — Я думал тут народу будет...

— Что, испугался? Не волнуйся, Тамао-чан, я тебя защищу. — Тамао больно пнул этого засранца под коленку, но Генджи только засмеялся, как раз останавливаясь у двери. Ох... Святая святых. Комната Такии Генджи. Интересно, какие тайны она скрывает.

— Отец по делам уехал, а парни в городе. — Генджи обернулся, ощутив удивлённый взгляд Тамао, и тут же пояснил:

— В доме тоже есть люди, а как без этого. Но не думал же ты, что они будут стоять у каждой лестницы и двери? — ну, на самом деле Тамао так и думал. — Они в другой части дома. Заходи. — Генджи толкнул дверь, заходя внутрь, и Тамао шагнул за ним.

Надо сказать, что Тамао ожидал чего угодно. Тех же расписных ваз какой-нибудь древней династии, насколько же бесполезных, настолько и дорогих. Красных обоев там. Почему красных, Тамао сам себе не мог объяснить, но представлялись именно такие. Но нет. Перед ним была вполне обычная комната. Шкаф с полками, кровать, стол и стул. Всё как у людей. На столе аккуратной стопкой лежали учебники, которые никто не открывал с самого начала учебного года. Выключенный ноут. Кактусы в горшке. Явно подарок Токио, ещё с тех времён, когда они с Генджи дружили. На книжных полках стояли томики манги. Тамао заметил всю серию «ДжоДжо», «Наруто» и — серьёзно, Генджи? — что-то про якудза. Ему что, в жизни этого дерьма мало?

Генджи поставил своё пиво на стол и стянул с себя кофту. Под которой обнаружилась майка. Тоже чёрная. Открытая шея и жилистые плечи мгновенно притянули к себе взгляд. У Тамао как-то резко пересохло во рту, поэтому он тут же вскрыл свою банку.

— Уютненько, — заметил он. Генджи только улыбнулся. Снятую кофту он встряхнул, аккуратно сворачивая и вешая на стул. В комнате было чисто, все вещи стояли на своих местах. Даже кружка с недопитым чаем на подоконнике не портила впечатление о поддерживающейся чистоте. — Генджи, ты что, ради меня даже прибрался? 

— Вот ещё! Много чести, — фыркнул Генджи, заваливаясь на кровать. Тамао поставил своё пиво на стол к пиву Такии и завалился рядом. От Генджи шло приятное тепло. Правда, руки у него часто были холодными. Вот ведь ходячее недоразумение!

— А это что? — Тамао кивнул на валик, лежащий под столом.

— Шерсть убирает. — мрачно буркнул Генджи в ответ. — Эта зараза, — он закатил глаза на недоумённый взгляд Тамао. Ну, он ведь с Генджи не живёт, потому не в курсе, кто у него зараза, а кто нет. — Кошка. Повадилась на моих вещах спать. Даже в шкаф забирается! Ты видел её шерсть? Линяет она постоянно! Затрахался уже вещи чистить. 

— А поговорить? — ляпнул Тамао.

Генджи усмехнулся и посмотрел на него как на идиота.

— С кошкой?

— Ну не знаю... а в дом не пускать?

— Да мне не жалко, пусть лежит. — Генджи перевернулся на спину, его взгляд упёрся в потолок, — Задолбался просто.

Тамао посмотрел на стену рядом с кроватью. На обоях выделялось несколько едва заметных прямоугольников. Видимо, раньше там висели плакаты.

— Приставка или кино? — подал голос Генджи. 

— Давай кино.

— Что, боишься, опять мне продуешь? — Генджи нагло и вызывающе ухмыльнулся. Точно также бесяче, когда называл его «Джеронимо». Захотелось ему врезать.

— Хрен тебе. Завтра же уделаю тебя на радость всем ближайшим госпиталям. Но голосую за кино.

Генджи что-то буркнул, сполз с кровати за ноутом, кинул Тамао пачку чипсов. Они удобно устроились на полу, Тамао стянул со стола недопитое пиво. Фильм оказался боевиком про зомби, где люди пытались выжить, стреляли в зомби и попутно выясняли отношения. Не слишком интересно, но занятно. К концу фильма они оба уже засыпали. Тамао чувствовал, как его вырубает, а Генджи постоянно зевал.

— Останешься? — спросил он. Почему бы и не да.

Тамао кивнул. На большее сил не хватило. Спать хотелось ужасно. Генджи быстро прибрался: убрал ноутбук на место, пустые бутылки и пачка из под чипсов отправились в ведро под столом. Зевая, Тамао стянул свою одежду, бросив на пол. Чего ей будет.

— Повесь на стул. — Тамао закатил глаза. Надо же! Генджи, следящий за порядком, кому расскажешь — не поверят. Тоже мне, чистюля! Но Тамао рассказывать не собирался. Вот ещё. Это только его, Тамао, личное открытие. Хозяйственный, блин.

Под одним одеялом было тесновато. Генджи нырнул под него чуть ли не с головой, оставляя видимой только макушку. Холодные ноги прижались к ногам Тамао. Такия Генджи — сплошное недоразумение. Горячая голова, но холодные конечности. Засыпая, Тамао подумал, что неплохо было бы на следующих выходных завалиться к нему. Тем более, что дома никого не будет. Его семья собиралась навестить дальнюю тётку в соседней префектуре, а значит, дом будет полностью в их распоряжении. И можно будет столько всего сделать... 


	8. Факт 8. Генджи тот еще мерзляк

** Факт 8. Генджи тот еще мерзляк **

Тамао проснулся оттого, что у него замёрзли ноги. Да и вообще стало как-то зябковато. Хоть лето в Тауруши приближалось семимильными шагами, всё же их деревня граничила с морем и очень часто погода менялась в худшую сторону. Особенно по ночам. Ты мог лечь спать в удушающей жаре, открыв все окна настежь, а проснуться от того, что зубы отплясывали у тебя во рту канкан от холода. Морской ветер часто пригонял холодный воздух, и температура опускалась в два раза ниже, чем была до этого. Но все уже привыкли. Такая уж Тауруши. И с её природой не поспоришь. Сам Тамао не сильно мёрз, ему было в принципе комфортно, но вот сейчас организм срочно требовал чего-то тёплого, несмотря на то, что окна были закрыты. 

Тамао почесал пяткой замёрзшую ногу. До сонного сознания не сразу дошло, что чего-то не хватало. Одеяла. Не хватало одеяла. Он осоловело поморгал, привыкая к темноте, и огляделся. Может, на пол упало. Но нет, вопрос решился, стоило только обернуться. Ну конечно! Генджи завернулся в их единственное одеяло, как в кокон, и сладко дрых. Вот засранец. Даже угол не вытащить. Тамао подкатился к чужому телу, закинув на него ногу. Может так теплее будет. Ни хрена. Он зябко передёрнул плечами, хотя в комнате было тепло. Просто они отрубились после секса. Было жарко и душно. Открывать окно Генджи наотрез отказался, заметив, что если Тамао так приспичило подышать свежим воздухом, то он может валить нахрен, а Генджи будет спать. Тамао тогда только пожал плечами и откатился подальше от разгорячённого тела, даже не заметив, как уснул. А потом тело быстро остыло и ему срочно потребовалось тепло. И Генджи, сука такая, нет, чтобы на них двоих накинуть это треклятое одеяло, сам заграбастал его себе. А ты, Тамао, выкручивайся как хочешь. Скотина.

Тамао сильнее навалился на кокон, даже куснул чужое ухо. Но Такия так и не отреагировал. Тамао тяжело вздохнул, но будить этого мерзавца не стал. Поднялся, потянувшись, сбрасывая с себя сонное оцепенение, пошёл к окну, тихонечко приоткрыв. На сонной улице пахло предрассветной свежестью. Было тепло. Слабо светили фонари, а в кустах чирикали ночные птахи. Тамао нашарил на подоконнике пачку сигарет и закурил. Было тихо. Генджи продолжал спать. Часы показывали половину пятого утра. 

Тамао зевнул. Спать расхотелось. А сидеть у постели спящего Такии, ну так себе идея. Тамао ещё раз потянулся, подобрал с пола рубашку, натянул трусы со штанами и побрёл к двери. Но остановился, развернулся и пошёл к окну. Хоть отца Генджи дома и не было, вряд ли остальные обитатели дома обрадуются, увидев бродящего в предрассветной тьме Тамао. Могут и пальнуть. А ему своё тело ой как нравилось безо всяких лишних отверстий. Поэтому он перекинул ногу через подоконник, плавно соскальзывая вниз, зацепился рукой за дерево, аккуратно перенеся вес на ствол. Хорошо, что комната Генджи находилась на втором этаже. Спрыгнув на землю, Тамао ещё немного постоял и, стараясь никого не разбудить, побрёл домой. Он уже не первый раз вот так уходил. Упёртый Такия вообще от него сваливал практически сразу. Ну, а что делать. Палиться не хотелось никому.

Дома стояла тишина. Все спали. Даже бабуля. Тамао поднялся к себе по скрипучей лестнице, ощущая себя этаким шиноби на опасной миссии «Не разбуди своих». Его давно уже не ругали за поздние возвращения. Право слово. Тамао давно обогнал в росте родителей и старшую сестру. Мать с ним и не носилась никогда особенно. Так что Тамао привык со всем справляться сам. Но вот отвечать на вопросы «где и с кем» он не хотел. Это его личное дело.

Пока он шёл до дома, насвистывая попсовую песенку, прицепившуюся со вчерашнего дня, сна уже не было ни в одном глазу. Он с удовольствием вдыхал свежий воздух, наблюдал, как начинает розоветь небо, наслаждаясь своим одиночеством. Но придя домой, вдруг ощутил, как на него навалилась огромная усталость. Ужасно захотелось спать. Зевая, Тамао бросил на пол рубашку, кое-как стянул штаны и завалился на футон, завернувшись в своё одеяло, привычно пахнущее домом.

Судзуран его встретил как обычно шумом и хмурой рожей Генджи. Ну упс. Не палиться так не палиться. Да и подобное состояние в принципе было для Генджи нормой. Поди узнай, какая из таракашек в его голове дёрнула за ниточку и на что он опять обиделся. 

— И какого хрена ты свалил? — Опаньки. А вот это что-то новое. 

— Ну, насколько я помню, у нас вроде как договорённость была. Не светиться и всё такое, — напомнил Тамао. Судя по ходящим туда-сюда желвакам, всё Генджи прекрасно помнил, но похоже, этот расклад перестал его устраивать. А поговорить с Генджи не работало. Тамао вздохнул. Вот только мордобоя им с утра пораньше — в отношениях в том числе — не хватало. 

Генджи шагнул к нему навстречу, заставив Тамао сгруппироваться на случай, если Такия и впрямь решил ему врезать. Но Генджи просто схватил его за лацканы пиджака и подтянул к себе. Иногда их разница в росте Тамао бесила. Вот какого хрена Генджи таким дылдой уродился.

— Сегодня оставайся. — Генджи говорил не громко. Даже в Судзуране есть лишние уши. И если кто узнает... Нет, в школе их не тронут. Кишка тонка. А вот отловить по одиночке могут. Насколько бы они с Такией не были сильны, в одиночку против толпы не справится никто. И если у Генджи мелькала призрачная защита в виде отцовского клана — с якудза станут связываться только конченные психи, то у Тамао не было за спиной никого. А в голосе Генджи не просьба сквозила. Скорее утверждение. Приходи и оставайся. Ну, раз зовут, значит, Тамао придёт и останется.

— Да без проблем, только с тебя второе одеяло, — он отцепил чужие руки от своего пиджака, который всё утро, между прочим, наглаживал. И как у мамы получалось управляться с целой кучей белья всего за пару часов?. Быстро и аккуратно. У Тамао вот не получалось. Он чуть утюг в окно не выкинул. И чуть не прожёг в пиджаке дыру. Вот было бы позорище! Что-что, а судзурановскую форму Тамао очень любил. Пусть и носил крайне редко.

— В смысле? — буркнул Генджи. Он засунул руки в карманы, вместе с Тамао не спеша двигаясь внутрь школы. Перед ними почтительно расступались, кто-то даже кланялся. Только встопорщенный затылок Киришимы или как там его вызывающе свернул в сторону, чтобы не здороваться. Может, его током в детстве ударило, поэтому он такой злой и волосы топорщатся? Надо у Идзаки спросить. 

— Ты себе всё одеяло ночью заграбастал. А мне тоже тепла хочется, — тихо ответил ему Тамао. Генджи смутился. Кончики ушей у него чуть-чуть порозовели. 

Тамао нравилось видеть, как проявляются чужие эмоции. Что эту свою сторону Генджи показывал только ему. Захотелось коснуться, провести пальцами. Проверить, можно ли стереть этот цвет. Но нельзя. Не здесь. Хотя руку он уже поднял. Было странно и неловко. Пришлось почесать затылок и зевнуть, чтобы избежать подозрений. Хотя Генджи на него посмотрел как на идиота. И по его взгляду Тамао понял, что тот догадался, что он хотел сделать.

Спать они легли поздно. Сперва Генджи где-то пропадал, поэтому Тамао пришлось его дожидаться у ворот. Выглядел он, конечно, странно, прогуливаясь туда-сюда вдоль забора. Спасло его от пуль доблестной охраны дома, а также от копов, наверняка лишь то, что он успел примелькаться соседям да охранникам. Уж друга своего босса они точно запомнили. Потом Генджи пытался его накормить, приготовив лапшу, но поскольку они слишком увлеклись, та была безнадёжно испорчена. Пришлось идти в ближайшую раменную. В общем, домой к Генджи они завалились только в первом часу ночи. Спать хотелось жутко. Что-то за день Тамао вымотался, хотя толком ничего и не делал. Как сказал бы Токио — устал от безделья. 

Генджи достал ему второе одеяло, и они завалились спать. Проснулся Тамао внезапно, ощутив острый приступ дежавю. Тело замёрзло, одеяла не было. Стоило повернуться: вот оно. Генджи забрал и его одеяло. Укутался, блин. Дрыхнет себе без задних ног. Вроде в доме было не холодно. Сам Тамао под двумя одеялами давно бы изжарился, а Генджи вон, довольный, спит себе спокойненько. Хорошо, что кровать у него была достаточно широкая, полуторка наверное, и им не было тесно.

Да уж, с Генджи не соскучишься. Тамао тихо поднялся, приоткрыл окно, закурив. На улице ещё даже не рассвело. Он зевнул. В отличие от прошлого раза спать очень хотелось. Сигарета не приносила никакого удовольствия, скорее тянула время. Но сваливать Тамао не собирался. Не хотелось будить Генджи, только иначе своё не вернуть. 

Пружины матраса тихонько скрипнули, когда он вернулся в постель. Тамао осторожно потянул край своего одеяла, и оно поддалось. Стянув его с Генджи, Тамао укрылся, придвигаясь ближе. Такия дышал размеренно, лишь подрагивали веки. Генджи что-то снилось. Растрёпанные волосы падали на лицо, лезли в рот. Тамао аккуратно убрал их. Невесомо пальцами обвёл контур лица. Ему нравилось касаться Генджи, нравилось, как тот касается его. Пусть оно редко было вот так, как сейчас. Но оттого намного ценнее. 

Все нежности кончились, стоило Генджи закинуть на Тамао ногу. Та оказалась ледяная. Тамао тихо выругался. Вечно у Генджи всё никак у людей. Он подгрёб Такию к себе вместе с одеялом, сверху накрыв своим. Пусть отогревается. Нашёлся тут Кай. Ну и ладно. Пусть забирает себе это чёртово одеяло. Хоть десять. Тамао не жалко. Лишь бы этот придурок рядом был, как сейчас.


	9. Факт 9. Генджи умеет строить планы на будущее

**Факт 9. Генджи умеет строить планы на будущее**

Когда Тамао спрашивали, что он планирует делать после Судзурана, он лишь загадочно улыбался и пожимал плечами. Не потому, что он планировал что-то там великое или это была тайна. Просто он сам не знал. Ещё не решил. У него было много вариантов, но вот о планах Генджи он ничего не знал. Тот, казалось, вообще не заморачивался такой вещью как выпуск из Судзурана и что будет после. Жил здесь и сейчас. Тамао хотелось бы, чтобы это «после» всё же включало в себя и его. Сам Тамао уже не раз думал, а как же им быть дальше. В Тауруши точно оставаться не стоит. Их деревня замечательная. Тамао её очень любил. Но прекрасно понимал, что перспектив здесь нет никаких. Работы очень мало. А всю жизнь провести за стойкой какого-нибудь магазинчика или присоединяться к якудза — ну уж нет. Проще сразу нырнуть на дно моря самому. А вот Генджи явно собирался перенять клан после отца. Что ж. Его право. Но как бы Тамао его не... ладно-ладно. Любил. Вот. Он себе признался. Надо же, мир не рухнул. В общем, он не будет вступать в группировку Генджи. Всё же было очевидно, что после школы их дорожки разойдутся. Се ля ви. Или как там говорят. Тем более что в последнее время Такия всё чаще вечерами где-то стал пропадать. Явно учился, запоминал и осматривал свои будущие владения. Дурак.

Не то чтобы Тамао скучал... Но он привык, что этот придурок ненаглядный вечно рядом. Да и засыпать под его недовольное сопение Тамао уже приноровился. А теперь было немного пустовато. Да и организм, привыкший к регулярному и хорошему сексу, требовал своё. А из своего была только правая рука. Приходилось довольствоваться этим, что в некотором смысле приносило разрядку, но было совсем не то. А когда им удавалось с Генджи пересечься, тот выглядел крайне усталым, вяло огрызался и на секс не был настроен совсем. Если дело до постели и доходило, то напоминало вялые трепыхания неопытных малолеток. А просить у усталого и замученного Генджи большего Тамао не позволяла совесть. Вот зачем ты меня, мама, воспитала хорошо?

Тамао затянулся и выпустил белую струйку дыма. Сейчас, когда выпускные уже на носу, в школе почти никого не было. Даже на их крыше. Все уже потихоньку разбредались кто куда. Токио собирался то ли на Хоккайдо, то ли на Кюсю. В любом случае, достаточно далеко. Тамао его понимал. Будь у него такие родители, он бы тоже сбежал куда угодно, хоть на край Земли. Токаджи замахнулся на Токийский Университет. А что? Он парень умный. Если не умнейший из них всех. Пусть попробует. Вот уж кто трясся над всеми экзаменами, словно курица над цыплятами. Даже очки нацепил. Тамао когда увидел: целый час хохотал. Вместе с Миками. Токаджи аж покраснел от гнева. Тамао ему было бить не с руки, поэтому душу Юджи отводил на Миками, гоняясь за ними по всей крыше, забив и на очки, и на учебники, и на всю свою подготовку. Весёлое было времечко. Миками тоже собирались уезжать. Правда, эти двое ещё не определились, куда именно. Каждый день они выбирали новое направление и каждый день дрались, не придя к общему решению. Насчёт Идзаки Тамао не знал, но тот вроде как тоже навострил куда-то лыжи. А вот Чута и Макисе оставались. Чута сказал, что перенимает семейный бизнес. Будет работать в магазинчике родителей. Ему подходило. Из всей компании, он, пожалуй, оставался самым спокойным и рассудительным. Хороший парень. А Макисе уже подрабатывает в автомастерской, да и его подружка, говорят, ходила беременной. Вот вам и не клеилось с девками! Охуеть. Чтоб у Тамао так не клеилось. Ну да. У него и не клеилось. Его личная жизнь в очередной раз пропадала хер знает где. Оставался Цуцумото. Один. Без них. Тамао не считал себя его семпаем. Как-то в Судзуране не сложилась система «семпай-кохай». Но Цуцумото был его другом. Частью его команды. Он не раз прикрывал Тамао спину, дрался за него. И пострадал тоже из-за него. Сейчас Цуцумото был в порядке, но вряд ли его выпишут к выпускному. Даже не попрощаются толком. Тамао заморгал часто-часто. В носу отчего-то защипало. Дым попал в глаза. Тамао вздохнул.

Было тяжело осознавать, что эта весёлая беззаботная жизнь подходила к концу. Что теперь всё будет по-другому. Тамао с грустью посмотрел на потихоньку алеющее небо. Больше не будет этих красивых закатов. Вернее будут. Но другие и не те. И не с теми людьми.

Сам Тамао мог бы куда-нибудь поступить. Не в Токийский, конечно. Уровень не тот, да и денег ему не хватит. Учиться Тамао любил. Не в школе, правда. Кто в Судзуране учится? Судзуран не для этого. Но знания всегда давались ему легко. Ему необязательно было присутствовать на уроке, достаточно было день-два посидеть за учебниками, и он прекрасно осваивал материал. Экзамены он сдал вроде бы неплохо. Аттестат не блеск, но и не совсем днище. Можно попробовать. В какой-нибудь не сильно пафосный вуз.

Тамао хотел поехать в Токио. Всё-таки столица, крупный город. Даже если не поступит, то шансов найти работу и снять норм жильё намного больше. Да и от Тауруши не сильно далеко. Пять часов на поезде и два на автобусе — и вот ты снова дома. Всё же он хотел иногда приезжать к своим.

Знать бы ещё, чего хочет Такия. Больше всего в жизни Тамао не любил неопределённость. Когда всё находилось в подвешенном состоянии и не знал, к чему готовиться.

Уже почти стемнело, когда дверь на крышу скрипнула. Тамао даже поворачиваться не стал, прекрасно зная, кто пришёл. На полу валялась куча окурков. Тамао не специально. Просто за своими размышлениями даже не заметил, как курил одну за другой. Ну упс. Можно считать, что его минздрав не предупредил.

Генджи не сказал ни слова. Просто подошёл и молча сел рядом. Тамао протянул ему уже почти пустую пачку. Тот покачал головой. Тамао пожал плечами, мол, как хочешь. Вытянул последнюю сигарету и закурил. Они сидели молча. Никто так и не проронил ни слова. Тамао медленно курил, выдыхая белый дым в ночное небо. Будто надеялся, что он развеет ту тяжёлую атмосферу, которая ощущалась даже кожей. Будет трудный разговор. А в том, что он будет, Тамао не сомневался. Генджи неделю его избегал, отделываясь фразами «Не сейчас», «Я занят», «Потом», «Прости». Ну, хоть извинялся в конце. Воспитанный мальчик.

Что ж. Рано или поздно это всё равно бы случилось. Так зачем рубить руку по частям. Лишь бы не было этого банального «Нам надо поговорить», это и так понятно. Иначе за каким хером они тут собрались. Или что ещё хуже: «Прости, но мы не можем быть вместе. Нам надо расстаться» как в какой-нибудь пиздец сопливой дораме, которые так обожает его сестра. Однажды Тамао посмотрел с ней одну серию, так его чуть не вырвало после первых пяти минут. Количество мозгоёбства, сиропа из соплей и слёз превышало все допустимые нормы, главные герои столько рыдали, что слезами можно было бы год поливать огороды в какой-нибудь засушливой африканской деревеньке. А Нацу нравилось. Из чистого упрямства и бесконечной любви к младшей сестре, Тамао досмотрел до конца этот кошмар. Целый час жизни в никуда. С тех пор он зарёкся смотреть дорамы. А теперь, походу, попал в одну из них.

— Знаешь, — голос Генджи был хриплым от долгого молчания. И таким непривычным в уже сложившейся тишине. Тамао повернулся к нему, но Такия всё также смотрел на тёмное звёздное небо. — Я никогда не думал, а что будет после Судзурана. Мне всегда казалось, что он будет вечным и конца не будет. У меня была только одна цель — забраться на вершину. Стать Королём. С Хосеном я пиздец как накосячил. Но это уже в прошлом. Понимаешь? Всё в прошлом. Уже скоро выпускной, а я не знаю, что делать со своей жизнью. Но в некотором роде Наруми мне открыл глаза. Вернее, не совсем он. А этот... как его... Короче, блондинка их там местная. На крыше ещё был, когда мы дрались.

— Бито Тацуя, — вспомнил Тамао. Этого пацана не забудешь. Хороший боец. И одинокий. Тот тоже остался один ведь. Тамао опять вспомнил Цуцумото. «Надо к нему завтра обязательно сходить», решил он для себя. Ведь то, что они все разлетаются в разные стороны, ещё не значит, что и их дружба прекратиться. Да, их будут разделять километры, но всё равно они будут иногда собираться все вместе, можно звонить друг другу. Да, это будет не часто и совсем не как раньше. Но они всё равно останутся друзьями.

Генджи кивнул. Он выхватил у Тамао сигарету, затянулся. Посмотрел опять куда-то в небо, будто искал в нём подсказки или ждал волшебного пинка. Явно оттягивая начало разговора. Тамао его не торопил. Ладно. У них вся ночь впереди. Правда, сигареты кончились. А Такия походу свои опять где-то посеял.

— Помнишь, он сказал, что сделает Судзуран? Сам. — Генджи впервые за вечер посмотрел прямо на него. Тамао кивнул. О, да. Эти слова он помнил. Но волновали в тот момент они его меньше всего. Да ему вообще было класть на младшего Бито. Единственным его желанием тогда было — забрать Генджи с крыши Хосена, который осточертел по самое не могу. А потом поцеловать. Что Тамао и сделал. Как какой-то пикап мастер. Ёбаный стыд. Тамао чуть за голову не схватился.

— Так вот. Хер он, конечно, нас сделает... — Генджи осёкся. Да, уже не ”нас”. Уже “их”. Уже просто Судзуран. — В общем, после его слов я задумался. А правда, что дальше? Ну, покорил я Судзуран, почти, правда, но Риндаман не считался. А дальше-то что. И у меня будто глаза открылись: Судзураном жизнь не заканчивается. Будет другое и новое. А вот каким оно будет, это другое и новое, теперь решать только мне.

Генджи снова замолчал, переводя дыхание. Тамао слушал его, но не понимал, куда тот клонит. Если хотел расстаться, то так бы и сказал. Генджи, конечно, парень эмоциональный, хоть и не показывал этого, считая слабостью, но разводить философские беседы не любил.

— Я напрямую у отца спросил, что мне делать. После того, как Ринду победил. А он на меня посмотрел и спокойно так сказал, что это моя жизнь и мне решать. Что я больше не ребёнок. И что нужно уметь вовремя остановиться, а не гнаться за детским желанием обойти всех и вся. — Генджи усмехнулся. Тамао близко так и не встречался с Такией Хидео, но производить впечатление тот умел. И сына любил, но показывал это по-своему.

— Я на него тогда страшно разозлился. Я ведь совета просил, напрямую. А он опять развёл какую-то муть, ничего по делу не сказав. До утра в баре просидел.

Генджи замолчал, погрузившись в свои воспоминания, явно растревоженные его речью. Всё же отношения с отцом у него были сложными. У Тамао было всё гораздо проще. А может, дело было в том, что его семья не была якудза. Но что-то Тамао подсказывало, что даже не будь Такия Хидео боссом мафии, а каким-нибудь простым работягой или хозяином лавочки, отношения с Генджи у них были такими же. Генджи упрям, явно есть в кого.

— И? — не то чтобы Тамао был бесчувственной скотиной, но хотелось уже знать, что нужно Генджи. И разойтись каждый своей дорогой.

— Когда утром вернулся, отец ничего не сказал. Только посмотрел как-то странно. А я даже подходить не стал. Был всё ещё зол. А потом как-то отпустило. Ты куда-то со своими съебался в тот вечер, а я был в баре на выступлении Руки. Ушияма куда-то отошёл, и пришлось встать за стойку, чтобы всякие ушлёпки бар не растащили. И знаешь, мне понравилось. Така сперва мне доверял стаканы протирать, потом разливать напитки. А позже стал учить смешивать коктейли. Хотя их практически не заказывали.

Так. Стоп. Стоп-стоп-стоп. Это что... Генджи типа... работал?

— Погоди, так ты всё это время пропадал в баре?!

— Ну да. Учился у Ушиямы, клиентов обслуживал. Пиздец сколько мудаков всяких в Тауруши! — Генджи сказал это так, будто всё норм. Они с Тамао тут погоду обсуждали, а не то, что его парень оказывается работал! Охуеть, мир Тамао никогда не будет прежним.

— Эм... и как твоя работа? — Тамао не ожидал такого от Генджи. Вот честно, не ожидал.

— Нормально, говорю же. Только ушлёпков всяких дохуя ходит. Но их на самом деле не так много, просто на общей массе они выделяются. Сперва уебать их хотел. Пару раз чуть через стойку не перелез. Но Ушияма напоминал мне каждый раз, что, во-первых, клиентов бить нельзя, а во-вторых, это пока что не мой бар, а Хидео не потерпит такого поведения. Даже от меня. И знаешь, тогда я и задумался всерьёз. А надо оно мне? Отец миллион раз говорил, что я должен быть ответственным, отвечать за своих людей, вести их. До Хосена я не понимал, о чём он, после мне казалось, что он как раз говорил о покорении Судзурана. А сейчас я знаю, что отец имел ввиду. Если я займу его место, то буду не просто отвечать за всех и каждого. Я обязан знать о них всё. Я обязан буду защищать их, их семьи и вас. — Генджи поднял руку, не давая Тамао сказать. А затем продолжил. — Ни ты, ни парни в клан не вступите, но будете под ударом. Потому что вы — мои друзья. И только за это вас могут убить. А я этого не хочу. И я тоже должен буду убивать. Или умереть. И этого я тоже не хочу. Я чуть не потерял отца, но тогда я до конца этого не понял. Но понимаю сейчас. И я не хочу оглядываться на каждый шорох, спать с пистолетом под подушкой. И ждать удара. Не смогу. Не хочу. Я не отец. Я не смогу как он. Он действительно очень сильный человек, он сумел откинуть эмоции, смог превзойти всех.

Генджи замолчал. Тамао сглотнул. Он не ожидал такого. Совсем нет. И это признание Генджи... оно... давало надежду? Тамао нащупал в темноте чужую руку и переплёл их пальцы, чуть сжав. Генджи сжал его руку в ответ. Они сидели в полной темноте. Молчание не тяготило, но порождало множество вопросов. Они как назойливые мухи крутились у Тамао на языке, но он никак не мог заставить себя говорить.

— И что дальше?

— Я не знаю. Отцу я всё рассказал. У меня неплохо получается быть барменом. Я уже думал. Сперва работал так, для себя, было интересно. А потом стал копить деньги. Немного конечно скопилось, но отец обещал немного подкинуть. Знаешь, я так старался походить на него, быть как он, превзойти его, думая, что тем самым заставлю его считаться со мной и уважать. Но отец... — Генджи замолчал. Тамао тихо спросил:

— И что ты планируешь?

— Я нашёл неплохую квартиру в Токио. Она маленькая, но там рядом есть круглосуточный и метро в десяти минутах. Вдвоём будет тесновато, конечно, но на первое время вполне сойдёт.

Тамао почувствовал себя так, будто кто-то с размаху ему врезал битой по затылку. Весь мир разлетелся на сотни осколков, мозг вылетел вместе с ними, поэтому на лице осталась только глупая улыбка. А вместо слов в горле застряла какая-то каша из звуков. Тамао показалось, что если он откроет рот, то получится бульканье вместо полноценной речи.

— Короче, вот. — Генджи протянул ему что-то круглое. В темноте Тамао не разобрал.

— Генджи! Ты делаешь мне предложение?! Как приятно и неожиданно!

— Иди ты! — Тамао рассмеялся, глядя на чертыхающегося Такию. Что-то тёплое разливалось внутри. — Блядь! Ключи потерял.

Тамао рассмеялся громче. Ему хотелось орать, хотелось накинуться на Генджи и трахнуть его прямо на этом старом скрипучем диване, так сказать, напоследок. Но он лишь крепче сжал чужую руку, наблюдая, как свободной Генджи шарит вокруг себя в поисках слетевших с кольца ключей. Неважно, что ждёт их там впереди. Как сложится их жизнь. Насколько будет трудно. Главное, они вместе. А если вместе, то преодолеют абсолютно всё. В этом Тамао не сомневался.

Стоя на крыше перед стеной, обклеенной аттестатами, Тамао с некоторым скептицизмом наблюдал, как Генджи, забравшись по лестнице чуть ли не до самого верха, приклеивает их собственные свидетельства об окончании школы.

— И что ты делаешь? — Генджи аккуратно приклеил аттестаты к стене, но затем осторожно оторвал аттестат Тамао и сместил его ниже, так, чтобы аттестат самого Генджи был выше всех остальных.

— Я король Судзурана, — ответил ему сверху Такия, будто это всё объясняло. Он спустился с лестницы, спрыгнув с последних ступенек. Встав рядом с Тамао, Генджи с гордостью обозрел дело рук своих. Вот вроде и вырос, а как был придурком, так и остался.

— Детский сад. Я связался с идиотом. — Тамао тяжело вздохнул и потащил спорящего Генджи обратно вниз. Праздновать. Впереди их ждало огромное неизвестное будущее. Оно обещало много подводных камней, неудач и неурядиц. Но одно Тамао знал точно. Чтобы не готовило им будущее, вдвоём они со всем справятся. Ведь там, где не сможет Тамао, спину ему прикроет Генджи. А там, где Генджи будет ошибаться, его прикроет Тамао. Они справятся. Жди, Токио. Ты ещё не знаешь, с кем связался, большой не спящий мегаполис. Мы — идём!


End file.
